Judas
by KatzenminzeLacedTequila
Summary: "He could no longer withstand the torture of solitude that some welcomed. He could no longer stay sane with no one by his side. Anguish, sorrow, and anger had succeeded in their life long goal to completely take over him. And in doing so, he had crippled to the point where humiliation, resentment, and despondency were the only things he felt." Klaus centered one-shots.
1. Immoral Methods

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is the first kill he made to unlock his werewolf gene. I got the idea from when I was role-playing Klaus on fanfiction. Klaus __will __be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

_**A king with no crown, king with no crown...**_

_Father Murdoch lay on the dirt floor, breathing in the oxygen that was mixed with dust raggedly, his eyes watering. He could see nothing as the man __had blown the flames out from the candles he had lit, to give the villagers who came to him, peace of mind. _

_This man was insane, delusional even. And the hard truth was, was that he had known him from childhood. He had even known this man's father when he was a mere teen._

_None of those thoughts came to Father Murdoch's mind now though as he scooted away to the edge of the wall praying that the beast had a sliver of mercy left in him for him to let him go._

_He attempted to stand up only to crumple to the floor again, his efforts in vain._

_Then an unnerving silence settled over the room and all that could be heard was the raspy breaths of his own. His mind moronically clung to the prospect that the monster had left him but the thought was quickly ripped from its grasp as he was slammed back into the wall behind him roughly. This time he screamed but the only response that came was a dark chuckle that seemed to resound around the room,echoing tauntingly._

_This time when he fell to the floor, a warm lake of blood had formed around him. The sticky liquid dampened his hair as he shivered, utterly repulsed by the feeling of it seemingly seeping into his scalp, slowly easing into his bones._

_Ever so slowly his breathing slowed as blood leaked from his neck and his head. He knew he was dying..It was only a matter of time._

_As he lay there he heard the sound of a match strike, followed by a faint, flickering light to illuminate the room. He looked up to see the face of his already known attacker._

_Niklaus Mikaelson._

_That was when the pleading began. The begging to be let go, to be saved, to be forgiven. But all Klaus did was smile, his smile was genuine to such a degree that it was sickly sweet._

_"Why?" Murdoch questioned, in what was about to be his last dying breath._

_Klaus only answered with plunging his hand through Murdoch's chest, grabbing his heart and pulling it out, crushing it between his fingers as he watched the light in his eyes die._

_Murdoch's eyes now only reflected the flame that flickered in the back.._

* * *

Dinner had begun in the Mikaelson household, though they were not referred as Mikaelsons at that time. Out of the eight seats surrounding the wooden table, only five were filled. The uneven chair on the right side of the table, next to the other two empty chairs. It was uneven as it had belonged to Henrik and after his untimely death, Niklaus had come home in a rage. He had practically destroyed the majority of household items and when he had moved on to the chair he only succeeded in snapping half of a leg off of it.

The chair two spaces to the left from Henrik's was left unoccupied as the owner of it, Rebekah, had moved from the table to gaze out the window, visibly searching for came the chair between Rebekah and Henrik's..Niklaus's. It was left empty as he was nowhere to be to them all, excluding his sister, he had left to supposedly hunt, only informing Rebekah of this.

"Sit, Rebekah." Her father ordered, gesturing to her chair, considerably angry as he knew why she was looking out the window.

She was waiting for Niklaus arrival.

Nonetheless, Rebekah reluctantly left the window and went to her seat, sitting across from Elijah. He looked at her, obviously sharing her sentiments. After a few moments of an awkward silence, they bowed their heads, giving their blessing for the meal. Once finished the silence was welcomed once more into the room as the family began to eat.

For a while this went on but suddenly, the head of the household slammed his fork down onto his plate, glaring at the empty seat that should be occupied by another.

"Where is your brother?" He asked. His temper only slightly kept at bay, his voice sounded obviously strained.

Since this was an open question, the siblings looked between each other, but it was clear that none knew the answer to the question...Except Rebekah.

"Let us not dwell on his absence." Their mother spoke tiredly from where she sat at the opposite end of the table to her husband. "You may resume eating children."

They all nodded in unison and looked back down at their plates, continuing to eat.

**XXXXXX**

Dinner had finished and the siblings parents had retired for the night while they sat at the table, chatting amiably before they did so as well. All was well for a while until Finn suddenly sighed angrily.

"And Niklaus wonders why Father hates him so." he scoffed with contempt, obviously not holding his brother in high regards.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to volley a snarky comment at him but Elijah, sensing that, intervened with clearing his throat.

"It shan't do as any good to dwell on it..let us retire for the night as he will be home by dawn." he told them all certainly as none of them could stay out in the morning for they would burn.

They nodded yet again before saying a few last words and then leaving to their rooms to rest.

**XXXXXX **

Klaus was sitting in the quaint little shed like building that Father Murdoch had people go to so he could 'help' them. He tilted the small wooden chair that he sat in so it leaned against the opposing wall, his arm hanging around it. He had come to hate the dammed chair over the years. It only brought him trouble..Though he supposed it was unfair to push his ill feelings towards the chair as it was honestly Father Murdoch that brought him such horrid scenarios with his father.

It seemed that every time Klaus went to visit Father Murdoch weekly to repent his many sins, they would always 'somehow' end up going to his father. His father would then punish him for every single one, separately.

But he would get vengeance tonight..

As he waited, quickly growing impatient, Father Murdoch walked into the room and took notice of Klaus, not even trying to hide the disgusted expression spreading across his face.

"Niklaus." he started in disdain. "What can I do for you."

Looking at Niklaus in comparison to his siblings, you would not see much resemblance. Niklaus had a short and stocky build whereas his siblings were all tall and had slight frames. Even his eyes were different.

Since – all the same, the shape of his eyes was similar to their mothers' and his mane of blond hair was shared by Rebekah.

Klaus's face transformed immediately into one of faux melancholy, pretending to look upsetted by something. He let the chair back down so all four legs were on the floor.

"Something..Is bothering me Father Murdoch. I have thought of immoral methods to be rid of my problems." Klaus sighed theatrically, glancing at Father Murdoch pointedly but he luckily didn't notice the dig.

"And what do these thoughts contain?"

Klaus smiled. "You always ask the wrong questions." he chuckled resentfully but still, Father Murdoch didn't notice the hostility in his tone. "Wouldn't you rather know what, or rather who these problems are?" He shook his head. "I believe they should be punished."

Father Murdoch's full attention was on Klaus now, raising an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate, child?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at that. "Niklaus." he amended before shrugging. "I always get these..urges to just. Kill them." he answered casually.

Father Murdoch froze at that, obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed as he now went silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Klaus, noticing his uncomfortableness, stood in one swift elegant movement and walked towards him. "What am I to do?" he questioned though it seemed rhetorical.

He walked around Father Murdoch, instead going over to the flickering candles and licking his thumb and forefinger before pinching them on the flames, extinguishing the light.

He took notice of the fact that Murdoch's heart beat seemed to accelerate at being concealed in darkness and he smirked. The thought of his soon coming revenge was enough to make his eyes darken. He walked towards him and she felt her eyes turning, black veins forming. His vision darkening and becoming clearer,and in the obscurity of his sudden bloodlust he lunged at him, sinking his fangs into his neck.

But he did not feed..He simply ripped his fangs back out, causing Murdoch immense pain as the flesh around his neck tore. Klaus felt the blood splatter against his chest, seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. In his vampiric state that he still had begun to get used to, he ran a finger over his teeth, admiring them as he went, relishing in the sense of power they brought him. How he could now exact revenge in a single blow...A blow he would now make.

* * *

**A/N:** _I shall continue this one-shot in another chapter as it will lead onto Esther's slaughter. Hope it was okay._


	2. Recess of His Mind

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

**_A/N:_**_This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is a scene I imagined with Klaus in Paris during the 1900s, a period after he had daggered Rebekah. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**I've learned love is like a brick you can build a house or sink a dead body...**

Klaus had taken residence in a rather large mansion in Paris,France and the days he had stayed had totaled up to four and a half. For each of those days he could practically feel his insanity increasing and the half of one was the same. He had daggered Rebekah today of all days as of last year so he decided to take a stroll through the city in celebration of the anniversary of his complete and utter loneliness. He could just see Mikael patting him on the back and sneering,

"_Congratulations, boy. You've reached your full potential. Suffering for an eternity with no one by your side. Enjoy it before the time comes where I kill you."_

He shook the thought off angrily and continued to walk, his pace quickening though he had no destination in mind.

As today signified the thing he feared immensely, alongside death and Mikael, he was intensely disputatious and edgy, lashing out at anything that annoyed him in the least (not that he didn't already). Him and his family, or lack thereof, were already near exposure but his doubling anger at his self-caused faults and dereliction's were making it harder for him to keep in check.

And Paris, France itself wasn't helping his cause in the slightest..

He had only decided to come to this detestable, wretched, city that he held in anything but high respects for it reminded him of his hopeless, lovesick, little sister, Bekah.

_'**She** is the cause of your misery today.' _He suddenly thought resentfully. Her and a certain Stefan Salvatore...If she had just gone with him, he..he wouldn't have daggered her and he wouldn't be companionless.

_'She didn't understand, Nik. She didn't understand that you were already crumbling, broken even. She thought she could leave you and you would be fine, Nik. But she was wrong. They're always wrong. They never understand, Nik. '_

He had gotten into the habit of falling back into the comfort of the recess of his mind where it did understand him. Understood the loneliness, the pain of being unwanted by absolutely everyone. His mind hushed him in soft whispers that ranged from his own voice, to the voices of all of his siblings in unison. They would still the tears threatening to fall each time he realized, no one would ever be there for him again.

Until he broke The Curse that is. It was the only thing that kept him moving.

_'You shall have hundreds of Hybrids at your side ceaselessly. You will be alone no more. You shall be king again, Nik."_

But those, sweet, comforting thoughts were not enough to keep him completely sane as his eyes flickered around the streets of The City Of Love. The empty, cold, bluish green orbs fell upon a multitude of couples at a time, each partaking in clichéd lover activities that one could only get away with in Paris. He watched each kiss shared, every hug, all of the admiring glances oneself shared with another, each individual reach for the desire to hold ones hand. He watched everything he would never have.

_'Take what you desire, Nik. Take what should have been yours. Take what should only belong to a king, Nik.'_

This time, the voices did not soothe or comfort him. They egged him on and pushed his still growing need for vengeance..But vengeance for what, he did not know. Perhaps it was for whoever punished him with the cruelty of sentencing him to the unbreakable trek of isolation and alienation. Maybe it wasn't vengeance and it was instead the need to lash out at everything/everyone that didn't know dejection, heartache, and seclusion as he did.

And that was the moment when poor, misunderstood Nik, broke. He could no longer withstand the torture of solitude that some welcomed He could no longer stay sane with no one by his side. Anguish, sorrow, and anger had succeeded in their life long goal to completely take over him. And in doing so, he had crippled to the point where humiliation, resentment, and despondency were the only things he felt. The only things he had been able to keep hold of when his sanity fell.

So he tore through them.

He vamp-sped towards the first couple and took the woman first, biting into her neck and intently feeding. He reveled in the man's yells, his anger only growing as he had the nerve to actually try and save the wench.

_"When will someone defend you like that, Nik? How does this mere, weak human get all you've longed for?"_

The thoughts intensified his fury and he ripped through her throat, killing her before going to the man and doing the same with him.

He zoomed over to what seemed to be a small family, ripping out one of the teens hearts and crushing it, smiling cruelly as the rest of them screamed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the rest of the humans in the square, running from the scene but he wasn't worried and only resumed what he was doing. He shoved the bits of heart that were on his hand into the mouths of one of the other one's in the believed family, smirking as he choked. He grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, slamming his head onto the cobblestone, a half mad laugh escaping his lips.

He slaughtered the rest of the family, ripping limbs off while doing so, just for sport and not because he had gone Rippah before slowly turning around. He watched quietly as all the humans screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

_'They always run from you, Nik. Why must they always run from you? Can they not just be content by your side?'_

"Mikael does not run from me.." He muttered hoarsely to himself in answer to his thoughts as if they had taken a residence of their own and were not embodied in him.

_'He instead chases you, wishing to end your life. End you, Nik. They all either leave you or wish to end you.." _

And with that, he went forward and let forth the pain of which he had been subjected to for years on all of the running humans. Killing each and every one of them.


	3. The One Who Granted Thee Immortality

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is one of the multiple hallucinations from when he had attained the Hunter's Curse. I'll actually be doing multiple ones of one-shots, circling this particular line of reasoning. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched**  
**I wish that I could stop loving you so much**  
**Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**  
**When all of the signs say that I should forget her**  
**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**  
**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Battle Scars-Guy Sebastian**

The image of Alexander crackled and began to dissipate, becoming diaphanous, signalling his welcomed disappearance. As soon as the Hunter vanished, along with the torturous words he had brought,Klaus fell to his knees, his eyes blinking furiously. His heated skin was laminated in a thin sheen of sweat, making him have an almost glossy appearance. He was shaking uncontrollable, his eyelids hooding his emulsified, bluish-green orbs. He was shirtless due to the previous hallucination that had occurred an hour earlier. Or at least he thought it to be an hour earlier. He had absolutely no perception of time anymore. Grimacing, he sucked in a sharp breath and attempted to stand but he collapsed again but not out of weakness for he felt a hand gently run through his slightly damp hair. He stilled, his convulsions coming to a slow as well. He figured it to be Rebekah, who had been staying with him but there was something off about it that told him otherwise.

"Niklaus?"

Klaus practically paralyzed as his mind slowly registered the holder of the enduring yet ethereal tongue. He didn't even consider turning around to face whom he believed to be the only woman he had actually cared for, loved even.

The one who's blood brought him and his siblings immortality.

He debated zooming out of the room but before he could undertake this means of escape, the fingers that had ran through his hair, smoothed over his scalp gingerly as if he were a frightened deer which annoyed him, but he was in no position to object the tender strokes. He closed his eyes on impulse, his head leaning back into the woman's palm before he felt her nails lightly scratching along his neck, her fingers moving to brush against his closed eyelids lightly.

"Niklaus, stand. Please."

The words seemed to have a strange, almost magical effect as Klaus stood immediately as if her words had compelled him, his eyes opening. He sucked in a sharp rather pained breath as his eyes raked over the figure's beautiful dark brown hair flowing down her back in waves. Capacious, brown, almond-shaped eyes and sultry scarlet lips adorned her flawless, olive skin. He didn't speak but instead seemed to jerk and convulse again, unable to contain the movements, that came when the Hunter's Curse began, any longer. The woman placed her hand on Klaus's face, caressing his jawline in an almost loving manner, tilting her head to the side as if considering her next movement in a chess game. She moved forward languidly, upholding the position of her hand on his jaw. She stopped once her lips were inches from his and he didn't move away from her close proximity, instead looking off dazedly, barely acknowledging her. Hesitantly, the woman inclined her head so it settled just so on his shoulder, nestling her face into his neck and breathing him in.

"Nik..", she practically purred into his neck, causing him to stiffen impossibly.

That seemingly vivified him enough to mutter her name softly, astonishment clearly ascertained in his tone. The utterance in itself was a simple one as it was only, "Tatia?"

Tatia nodded, affirming his verdict on who she was, not that there was anyone more beautiful, nor would there ever be.

_**TimeSkip: Time Unknown**_

Klaus had been maneuvered onto a chair by Tatia gently and she took seat on his knees. The bottom of the green, velvety dress she wore splayed on the floor and head rested on his shoulder, her hair pooling down his chest. He sat there, unmoving, practically lifeless, looking rather sickly. They had been in this position for who knows how long, Tatia murmuring random things to him, that resembled his thoughts. He didn't seem to react to her presence, though his slightly feral eyes were feedback enough. Occasionally, Tatia would press her rosebud lips to his own and he would return the kiss mechanically, closing his eyes robotically and opening them as soon as she pulled back.

"I miss you, Niklaus." she told him, breaking the silence he had blanketed himself in welcomely, as it was a willingly accepted change from his usual screams that filled the house.

"Those sentiments are returned, in the form of my own." he responded, his voice void of any emotion, including cruelness. His eyes held the same amount of apathy.

Tatia nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer, evidenced by the upturning of her blush-pink colored lips. "I have fashioned a way to amend this less than desirable situation, we've unjustly been placed into."

Klaus's expression didn't change, but his overall focus was completely on her now, and he could tell she could sense that. She slipped of his knees and moved nimbly, gliding over to a small table, her back turned to him. When she turned back around, the over-sentimental smile still plastered to her lips, she had a stake in hand. He wasn't sure where she had got it, as it wasn't on the table a moment ago.

Despite not knowing how it appeared in her hands, he knew where it originated from. He seemed to snap out of the zombie-like trance he was in, standing abruptly, knocking the wooden chair he was sitting in over.

"Tatia. Why do you have that, love?" he asked slowly,trying to remain calm, questioning her sanity though he was in no position to.

But wouldn't any Original who was faced with a White Oak Stake, question the holders motives for having it? He believed so.

"If you die, we'll be united on the Other Side. It's perfect." Her tone was overly-joyous.

Klaus began shaking his head, his hair stirring as he dead. He didn't desire death. Not even Tatia could convince him to kill himself for her. But deep down, he knew, with a few more pleas from her, he'd succumb and gladly drive the stake through his heart. If he'd been in perfect health, he'd of laughed at the mere prospect of it but now...it wasn't so laughable to say the least.

"Please, Niklaus. Elijah wouldn't dream of such a thing and he never loved me as much as you. Join me, Nik. Love me, Nik. Let me love you."

He continued shaking his head as she moved towards him but he didn't move away. She was soon close enough to him to the point where her own chest was pressed against his own, leaving him able to feel each rise and fall of her chest. Suddenly, he felt a slight prick at the flesh above his heart and when he looked down, he saw the sharp edge of the White Oak Stake settled atop of it, not piercing his skin. It simple was positioned there, not digging into his heart. He looked back at her and her sickly sweet smile and he realized, he was about to let her end him. The simple girl he'd loved was about to kill him, sentencing him to eternity on the Other Side with her. It was _almost _to good to pass up but...

"Ni..Niklaus.." Tatia suddenly breathed out, her voice not above a breath. He looked into her eyes, as he felt the deep, warm, red liquid seep through her dress and spread down his wrist. She cried out in pain as he slowly slid his hand out of her chest, the brightness leaving her brown orbs as he did so. He blinked furiously, keeping tears at bay as he finished, dropping her heart to the floor as she collapsed, leaving him in silence again, which he knew would soon be filled with screams that were either meant to drown out the voices of his hallucinations or were out of pain.

Though if he was being honest with himself, they were both the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: **_Y__ea, I don't really like this one So I'll admit, it was rushed..Next chapter will be Klaus as a human teenager. Klaus will be kicking some ass in it, as I don't just want to write depressing Klaus stuff. (You probably don't want to read it either, which is understandable.) But I do want to get it out of the way.__  
_

_If you didn't get the gist of this whole chapter, Klaus was suffering the Hunter's Curse. (Obviously.) And this was him having a hallucination of Tatia. Not real. The White Oak Stake was also a hallucination as Mikael had the only known one at the time._

_In case you dislike/like Tatia, this won't be the end of her. She'll be featured and/or mentioned through out this story a lot. My portrayal of Tatia in this chapter, is not how I'll be portraying her in chapters where she's actually alive._


	4. Egg Tempera & Amicus

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter takes place when he's human. It'll faintly show his relationship with his family members. He is 15 in this chapter. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**As my bones grew they did hurt**  
**They hurt really bad**  
**I tried hard to have a father**  
**But instead I had a dad**

**Serve The Servants~Nirvana**

"Avow that you have filched the eggs, Boy!" Mikael ordered, actually shoving Klaus back into a wall. Klaus winced in pain, craning his head away from the accusing eye's of his father only to meet the disapproving ones of his mother which were actually worse, though he'd grown accustomed to both. He closed his eyes, unable to bear either, earning him a blow to the jaw, causing his skull to slam into the wall.

"Mikael!" Esther exclaimed upon hearing the faint crack that evidenced by the grimace from her son, didn't come from the wall.

This had become a routine. Mikael would punish Klaus for practically anything and whenever he went too far, Esther would scold Mikael but he'd only wave her dislike of his methods off and she would go silent.

"I'm deeply sorry, Father." Klaus eventually replied, keeping his voice steady and firm for he did not want to display any more weak than he was believed to be by his father. He didn't bother denying or affirming his accusation. He already knew the question was rhetorical.

"I don't want your remorse, I want you to stop being such a nuisance. Why can you not be like Finn? He at least knows how to behave Elijah. He is one to be proud of." Mikael sneered.

"Finn is a coward, hiding behind our mother's skirt when opposed. " The words had just bubbled to Klaus's lips. He could not contain them, and honestly, he had no will to either. He was tired of being lectured on the need to be like his older, pansy of a brother, Finn.

Apparently though, Mikael had no wish to be spoken to in ill will about his eldest , causing him to punch Klaus in the eye this time.

Klaus could already feel it swelling shut, the right side of his vision blurring to where everything he'd seen from that side was now one large blob of colors and swirls. "He spends all of his time with the wench who leaves near the werewolves." he said hurriedly, hoping that this piece of information would somehow make Mikael's fury turn to Finn instead.

"You impulsive, fool. Learn to hold your tongue, for one day you will no longer have it. For stealing, you shall not eat for a calculation of fourteen days. " Mikael told him before releasing him and stalking out of the room as if disgusted by being in the mere presence of him, Esther following him out.

After a few moments of silence, the faint image of a blonde came into his view though it was blurred immensely. "Mother?"

The blonde shook her head, coming nearer before Klaus felt a cool, damp, cloth pressed to his swollen eye, which he figured to yellow by now.

"No, it's your sister, Traitor. I heard you fink on Finn's affair with that strumpet Sage." Rebekah told him, taking his arm gently and moving him to take seat in a wooden chair in the room. She kneeled beside him, continuing to lightly press on the bruise with the cloth. "And you wonder why he has such a deep detestation for you." She'd known why he'd done it of course. She would have squealed on Finn as well if it meant Father would ease up on her, not that he was anywhere as cruel to her as he was to Nik.

"His sentiments are thoroughly returned." Klaus responded, moving her hand away after a moment.

She frowned, putting the cloth down at her side. "He does care for you though, Nik. And so does Father." At the latter, Klaus snorted though Rebekah could tell it also sounded pained. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. She knew he wished to believe that but it was practically impossible when Mikael constantly told him how he was an embarrassment to the whole family. She patted his arm before standing up, smoothing out the wrinkles of her velvety dress. "You need to be more subtle when you take the eggs, Brother. Take less. It gets quite bothersome having to share my meals with you when you're starving." She didn't have to, but whenever she saw him have to sit at the dinner table and watch the rest of the family eat, she couldn't help but pity him. She would sneak a biscuit off of her plate and once dinner was over and they retired for the night, she would go and bring it to Klaus. Sometimes Henrik would do the same, but not as often as her as Klaus wouldn't accept his. She never told her parents though that Klaus stole the eggs because she knew the reason he took them was important to him.

"I can not 'take less'. There is a certain amount of yolk that I need or my pieces will come out watery."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his words. "Fine, Nik. I suppose the success of your work means more to you than your beloved sister's health."

He looked offended at that. "It is not that, I-" His words were cut off when she laughed softly.

"I was only teasing, Nik. Goodnight. Please try and actually get some rest tonight. One of these days Father will take note of you returning home early in the morning, smelling of egg tempera." She smiled and then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

_**TimeSkip: Later into the night:**_

Klaus finished mixing the three egg yolks and crushed pigments together, inspecting the 'paint'. He would make the egg tempera in a very small ditch in a cave no one used when the men turned into beasts on a full moon, painting multiple thing that suited his mood. Tonight, he happened to paint what he believed the beasts to look like. It was wounded and farther off from that one, there was a larger beast who had blood dripping from his teeth. It was clearly showing the the larger beast had attacked the younger. He frowned at it when he finished, not even taking the time to admire it as he set down his brush made from the loose hairs from the tail of his favorite horse, Amicus

"So _this _is where you spend your time while the other's are at rest?"

Klaus stood and turned immediately as he heard the voice, coming face-to-face with...Kol. His eyes narrowed instantly.

"What do you want, Kol?" He questioned irately. Kol was the most annoying of his siblings. Finn couldn't even be classified as annoying and Elijah was usually to calm to do such irritating. Rebekah was aggravating at times but he would always forgive her, and it was the same with Henrik.

"To tease you. I had desired to see where my big brother scurried off to each night, making him come back at near dawn only to see him here..making.. morbid pictures." Kol answered with an ear-splitting grin as he glanced around at the paintings on the cave walls. "I always figured you to be riding Amicus or.. practicing your seducing skills on her. With the time you spend with that horse,I presumed the latter to be more likely. I swear you must have a star-crossed lover thing going on."

"Oh, silence, Kol." Klaus shoved him backwards. "Leave me be."

Kol smirked, shoving him back. "To what? Your finger painting? Gladly. You bore me, Nik. But I must ask..Did you get the decoration of shame on your face from Father or from your late, sexual, nights with Amicus?" He was referring to Klaus's yellowish-green bruise on his eye. He didn't say it cruelly but it had the same effect as if he did. Klaus punched him in the face, sending his brother to the ground easily, earning a laugh from Kol much to Klaus's distress.

He began beating him harder before grabbing a chunk of Kol's hair and pulling him over to the small ditch of paint, shoving his face in it, covering it with the rusty orange liquid.

"Now you are the one with a decoration of shame on your face." Klaus sneered, smirking before helping his brother up and chuckling as Kol started wiping the paint off, only succeeding in smearing it around.

"So _we _have a star-crossed lovers thing going on? Understood. Though I don't believe Rebekah or Henrik will be pleased. I know all about you, Henrik, Rebekah, and Amicus. Late at nigh-" Kol was cut off when Klaus punched him again, causing him to fall to the floor though he just laughed, wincing.

Klaus kicked him in the ribs, not breaking them before striding out of the cave, leaving the laughing Kol behind. He still smelled of egg tempera when he arrived back at the house, his blurred vision making him unaware that Finn had followed Kol, hearing everything, and was now currently telling Esther and Mikael all that he'd learn.

It wouldn't stay unbeknownst to Klaus though for long, because Amicus is the one who eventually suffers for Klaus's continued thievery for his paint.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well then! I assume you can all guess what happens to Amicus. I'll actually be doing her death in the next chapter. If anyone noticed the really corny thing I did with her name..feel free to point it out. If you do notice it, no, Klaus did not intentionally do it, I did. Hint: It means something in Latin that relates pretty well to Klaus.._

_I've edited the name a few times though. :P_

_And the description of the picture Klaus did is supposed to represent his emotional, physical, and mental relationship with who he believed to be his father. The younger wolf, Klaus, is being wounded by the elder/father, Mikael._


	5. Death of One's Companion

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter takes place when he's human. It'll faintly show his relationship with his family members. He is 15 in this chapter. It is like a part two to the previous chapter as this one contains Amicus's death. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
**(My voice will be heard today)**  
**It's just another kill**  
**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**  
**I need a hero to save my life**  
**I need a hero just in time**  
**Save me just in time**  
**Save me just in time**

**Hero-Skillet**

"Nik! I want to see the horses. Take me, Brother, for Father will not allow me to venture to the stables by my lonesome and Finn and 'Lijah repeatedly refuse my desire to go."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the whiny plead of his sister, actually grinning at her as he turned around. "Sister, the other men intend to go hunting while the air is still crisp and the grasses are still provided with a cover of dew." Father hadn't actually wanted him to let him come but since it was customary and he seemed to be in a better mood the usual, he eased up and decided to let him come.

"Well it's a good thing that you are a gamin then and not a man." Rebekah responded teasingly, ignoring the answering glare from Klaus. "Besides you know you want to boast about Amicus. So let's stop dithering and take our leave." she insisted, her blue eyes watching him expectantly. Klaus didn't move and just looked at her before sighing and reluctantly grabbing her elbow roughly, pulling her outside alongside him, rolling his eyes at her smug peals of laughter. "I promise I will not allow Father to touch you if he finds out you skipped hunting with him and the other boys." They both knew it was an empty promise. If Mikael wanted to harm Klaus, he would.

"Do not make swearings that you can not maintain Sister." Klaus grumbled, continuing to pull her along before she suddenly stopped, moving to stand in front of him.

"I give you my word that Father will not touch you for this commencing indiscretion." she told him, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed in a tight line in an attempt to convey seriousness. He could not contain the soft chuckle when she offered her slender pinkie finger to him. He didn't take it and instead took hold of her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her towards the stables, the hem of her dress becoming damp as the grass grew deeper with each step. Eventually, they arrived to the small little shelter made of wood. Upon seeing it and hearing the powdery soft neighs of horses, Rebekah twirled away from Klaus, sprinting to the best of her ability towards the barn much to Klaus's amusement. He easily caught up with her in the barn, watching as she walked down the aisle, glancing at the three horses. The first belonged to Finn. It's coloring was amber champagne and Finn had lamely named it Ishtar since Esther was the Hebrew version of the Persian goddess Ishtar. Klaus had teased him about it, only to be scolded by Mother. Finn never rode it though, but he wouldn't allow anyone else to either. The second was Kol's and he had gotten it from Elijah. It was a Fleabitten Grey. He found it to be immensely ugly and he made sure to tell Kol that as soon as Elijah passed it down to him, also earning him a scolding from Mother. And the last was..

"Nik..I now understand why you spend the vast majority of your days out here with her." Rebekah muttered suddenly. He walked over to her and stood beside her, gazing at Amicus, matching her own gaze. As Rebekah stared admiringly at the wholly,sleek, black, horse, her eyes suddenly seemed to lock with Amicus's, causing her to frown.

"Niklaus.."

Klaus looked at his sister at her words, raising an eyebrow but she didn't seem to be addressing him, she seemed to be addressing the horse. He rolled his eyes.

"Is that your veiled way of calling me a horse? I'm deeply offended." he told her sarcastically.

Rebekah turned away from the horse, looking at her brother now. Impulsively, she went over and hugged him, much to his surprise. He didn't return the hug, instead standing there rigidly before she finally let go. Now they both wore matching frowns.

"What is troubling you, Bekah?" he questioned quizzically only to receive a shake of the head in reply from her.

What was troubling her, was the fact that Amicus reminded her of Nik. The horse's eyes alone seemed to hold a type loneliness and longing that only select few knew, one of those few in question, was Klaus. The way she stood, pretentious and almost egotistical, made her come off as beautiful and it was clear the mare knew and took pride in it. She couldn't resist lifting a hand up and placing it softly on her muzzle, stroking it gently. Amicus seemingly didn't respond to the action but Rebekah saw her muscles suddenly ripple and then tighten. Klaus seemed to notice it as well because he took his sister's wrist, pulling her hand away from the mare before releasing her.

"Wha-" She started to question before Klaus slapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled against his tightening grip on her arm but stopped when he used his other hand to place a finger to his own lips, signalling silence. She did as instructed, not that she had much of a say in the matter, before suddenly picking up on the soft swishes of grass outside of the stable, meaning someone was approaching.

Klaus slowly began to free Rebekah as he moved his hand from her mouth before he saw her eyes widened in what was clearly fear. He frowned and wondered if he had been the one to frighten her but took note of how her gaze was locked somewhere behind him. He let go of her completely, turning around to face the entrance of the barn, stiffening immediately as he registered the male. He took an involuntary step back.

"Father, I-" He started as Rebekah placed a hand on his arm in an effort of comfort.

"Rebekah, go back to the house." Was Mikael's angered response as he noticed her presence in what seemed to be for the first time. She seemed about to say something back but Mikael cut her off with, "I said _go!_" He seemed to be containing his anger, at least for her. Her face hardened before she marched out of the stable with a stiff back, past Mikael.

Klaus watched with disapproval but dared not interfere, for he would get more than a harsh reprimanding if he did. Glaring, Mikael strode over to Klaus, stopping so he stood only a few inches from him. Klaus froze when his father's gaze traveled over to Amicus, who had presumably been watching everything expressionlessly before her eyes locked on Klaus.

"Do you have a blatant wish to be the direct cause of our family's starvation!? You embezzle the eggs for your idiotic scrawlings on the caves and you abandon the duty to hunt with the other men!" Mikael sneered, surprising Klaus as he thought he hadn't known of the paintings. He assumed Kol must have snitched on him.

"I do not wish for that Father." Klaus responded, managing to keep his voice from shaking. His words only earned him a blow to the jaw but he stayed upright, only stumbling back.

"Emit the falsehoods from your mouth again and you will not have one to speak from!" Mikael snarled before looking at Amicus again. "Apparently though, you have time to come out here and act aloof with your sister and this horse.

Klaus watched as Mikael pulled out a dagger from a leather sheath that he hadn't noticed before. He winced when he made a slashing motion towards Amicus with it, but was relieved when he only cut the rope that tied her to a small wooden rod that ensured that she would not run off. "If you can not attend to your duties..", Mikael began morbidly.

"Father, wait." He figured his father was just going to make Amicus run off but the reality was much worse. Mikael brought his dagger down into her stifle, stabbing her deeply. Due to the location of the wound, Amicus crumpled to her knees, but no sound came from her.

Klaus actually just stood there silently. He assumed that he was just giving a warning cut of sorts, to keep him in line but when he stabbed her in the flank, it became clear this wasn't the presumed warning. When the dagger came down into her point of hip, Klaus froze. After a few more stabs went by, Mikael kicked her in the shoulder so that she fell on her side.

"No, Father!" Klaus finally shouted, voicing his distress, actually grabbing Mikael's arm when he moved for another blow. Mikael just threw Klaus to the side, the dagger slicing his cheek. Klaus only grimaced when the dagger cut him, staggering back up to his feet but not moving to stop his father again.

"If your actions continuously aid in the lack of food for our family, you shan't have time to come out here with this animal!" With these words, Mikael plunged the dagger into the already wounded horses's throat latch, slicing downwards until it reached her chest before stabbing inwards, piercing her heart.

Klaus stilled in unison with Amicus as he slumped to the ground, no expression appearing on his face. Mikael looked back at him, glaring, almost smugly before striding out of the stable, leaving Klaus, who had moved over to Amicus's rather bloody form to rest his head on her flank as if it was a pillow. He didn't cry, he didn't move, and if you were unfortunate enough to see, you could barely tell that he was even breathing. But he sure as hell knew he didn't want to be.

* * *

**A/N:**_Well got that out of the way. Next chapter will be about Klaus's sister, which I happen to be very excited to write, though it will be short. I think._

_And I know what you're all thinking, 'More about Rebekah? WHY!?' But you'll see what I'm getting at when I add the chapter. _


	6. Cleansing of the Poison (Ivy)

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter takes place when he's human. It will also contain an OC of mine that I made on an RP. Klaus will be 7 in this and the female will be 13 years of age. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy, little baby! **

**When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses! **

**Way down yonder in the meadow lies a poor little lambie, **

**bees and butterflies, picking out its eyes, poor little thing's crying, "Mami."**_  
_

**All The Little Horses**

Lydia cupped her hands, dipping them into the diminutive rivulet and ladling some of the transpicuous water. As she kneeled in the rather moist soil, the grasses protruding from the grounds brushed against her linen dress and moved her head downwards, towards her hands, before spreading her palms over her dusty features. The water spilled out of her fingers as she rubbed her face, closing her eyes as the coolness of the liquid seeped into her skin, sending a pleasant chill through her.

"May I request that you stand up? I must check the grasses that you kneel upon, if you do not mind."

Lydia stiffened at the voice and she immediately stood up, whirling around to face the..child? He was rather close to her so she towered over him as he was short, despite the age he looked. His hair was a _light _honey-blonde and his eyes were sapphire with faint wisps of willow laced into them, sparkling with mischief. Bemused, he blinked at her expectantly, finding hilarity in her rather unkempt state of being. His eyes seemed to be daring her to say no to his question. She took note of this, and her eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'd like to continue what I was doing beforehand..If you do not mind." she responded, adding the last part in mock mirror to his own words. They didn't have the effect she intended as he just scurried around her, with child granted speed that she no longer possessed. She frowned and turned around to see he was now the one kneeling in the grasses, but he seemed to be picking a specific flower that was scattered around.

"You have already stood though, so it would be beyond nonsensical for me to wait." he replied, with apparently the same amount of devilishment in his tone as in his eyes. He glanced up at her. "Your face is clean enough as is."

Lydia's frown deepened. She would of taken that as a compliment if it weren't for his clearly taunting tonality and the small smirk that he attempted to hide by looking down at the vegetation. "Thanks, now you've just ensured that it's anything except unsullied." She said, going over to kneel beside him, beginning to wash her face again. She heard a slight rustle beside her where the boy was and when she looked over, he was gone. She was actually disappointed a moment before rolling her eyes and standing up again. When she turned though, he was standing there, staring up at her, expressionlessly. She jumped before noticing he was holding a plant out to her, his head tilted to the side, clearly indicating that he wished for her to take it.

"And what is that?" She questioned skeptically.

"A plant." He rolled his eyes. "Clearly." He registered her skepticism and quickly thought of something. "The glistening dewdrops that rest upon the leaves shall reflect the beauty of your eyes, and your vastly clean face when you gaze at it." He noticed her pause at the compliment, as how he said it made it seem genuine.

The plant itself wasn't that much to look at. It was a bruise resembling purple, only consisting of three leaves. But when he put it like that...She took it from him, inspecting it, touching one of leaves tenderly. Her eyes instinctively flickered to one of the dew drops.

"The dew does not reflect me." She told him irately, looking back to see he was now washing his hands in the brook. He merely shrugged before going back to plucking other plants from the ground.

"Why do you need all those anyways? Isn't this a female thing?" She watched him stiffen at this before slowly looking up at her, glaring. She had actually just been curious, not meaning to offend him but it didn't matter to her either way.

"Punishment." He responded, going back to gathering the plants. "My father sent me out here to collect them for my mother's friend Ayanna." And all because he knocked over a jar of her dried herbs while trying to get Finn to give him his stick back, that he had been pretending was a sword, since Father wouldn't give him a piece of real silver yet, despite him having given Elijah one at the same age.

She had no clue why he was telling her this, but she supposed it was a child's instinct to just trust, but he didn't seem like the type to spill everything.

He stood after awhile of silence, turning and looking at her, his expression composed and almost..She shook the thought off. He was a child. He wouldn't be that..evil. His gaze suddenly traveled down to her hands, which held the plant, and he stared at them oddly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?" She only received a shake of the head in return along with an inaudible mumble.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, scratching her hand, that had begun to itch, softly. "I shall be taking my leave now. I presume you know how to return to wherever you reside?"

The boy nodded, the amused glint back in his eyes. "Of course. I shall be taking my leave as well." He turned abruptly, plants in hand before beginning to walk away.

She paused, wondering why she even cared for a moment before calling over to his retreating figure, "I never got your name, child!"

She watched him turn, his expression, or lack there of, completely serious. He raised an eyebrow before suddenly faintly smiling, almost creepily. It sent a chill down her spine, vastly unlike the refreshing one she got from the cool water.

"My name, is Niklaus."

The boy's, Niklaus's, smile disappeared and turned into a faint smirk, that reminded Lydia of her little brother Jude's after their father had told them stories of the werewolves they originated from. She watched, frozen, as he strode away, almost cheerfully, that multiplied her chills

But none of that scared her more than the name he told her he possessed. It was the name that had caused her father to become distracted most days, more distant from the rest of them, excluding Jude, who he actually seemed to be closer with.

She now knew the reason. She had always been good with inferring skills and coming to conclusions.

Lydia dropped the plant, ignoring the ample itching that had since begun to take place on her hand, running back towards the village, taking a different route than the one Niklaus had gone. She would tell her father. Everything.

The only things she knew for sure were,

1. This woman, Esther had been hanging around her father for awhile.

2. When she stopped coming by, that was when her father became abstracted, talking about a boy to the other men.

3. This mystery boy's, that he talked about, name was Niklaus.

* * *

**A/N:** _Enjoy? Anyone *besides the people who are on the forum I got the idea from* get it? *Cough* Paternal Family *Cough*_


	7. Fed To Him and Him Alone

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter takes place when he's human. It is like a deleted ending to 'Death of One's Companion'. It's kind of disgusting but... Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**Oh, I get dark oh and I'm in hell**  
**I need a friend, oh but I can't yell**  
**Yeah, I'm no good, no good to anyone**  
**Coz all I care about is being number one**  
**Shine, looking for the golden light**  
**Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice**

**Numb-Marina and The Diamonds**

Klaus pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat outside, making notches in his boots with a piece of glass. He didn't turn when he heard the creak of the door opening behind him, signalling someone was coming outside.

"Father has decided to allow you to eat tonight,despite your punishment for stealing the eggs, thanks to Mother's wishes. You should be grateful that Father had been so lenient towards your actions, Niklaus."

He stiffened at the patronizing tonality of his eldest brother, standing abruptly and turning towards Finn, striding over to him threateningly. "Do not express what you believe I ought to do or how I should behave. You know nothing."

Finn raised an eyebrow calmly, not at all threatened by him. He knew he wouldn't dare lash out with Mother so near by. "I was informed that you told Mother and Father of my time spent with Sage." He shook his head. "You need to learn to hold your tongue."

As Klaus looked at his brother there was something..secretive about his expression. "What did you do?"

Finn only shook his head again. "Does not concern you." He wasn't about to tell Klaus that he was the one who told Mikael the specifics of Klaus's indiscretion with the eggs. Besides, based on the fight that Kol and Klaus had earlier, it was clear he believed that Kol had snitched. As he thought about this, he held out a plate with meat strips on it.

Klaus inspected the plate before snatching it from Finn, before he could have any chance to pull it back. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I've decided I've forgiven you for always spending time with Mother,_Brother._" He told him slowly, setting the plate down in the dirt, off to the side.

Finn scoffed. He'd always took note of Klaus's obvious jealously. It actually pleased him quite a bit. "And why is that, Niklaus?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed before responding with, "Because you are a completely weak-willed, milquetoast. You hide from Father behind Mother's skirts while I stand in front of him."

Finn then returned the glare. "You make it sound as if you've chosen to receive Father's anger. You are not that strong, Niklaus. He is not cruel to you because you have chosen that you would like that, he is cruel to you because you are an impulsive child! You wonder why he is disgusted with you? Well here is your answer. You have absolutely no character attributes to be proud of! " He looked at him silently a moment once he had finished, actually feeling guilty a moment when Klaus's eyes became a faint, glossy, red. At this he turned, going back into the house, the wooden door swinging closed as his figure retreated from his younger brother's, slightly blurred, view.

Klaus wiped at his eyes harshly once Finn had left, despite no tears actually falling. Finn's words wouldn't have bothered him, if it wasn't for the fact that he heard them from his father practically everyday. It didn't help that he didn't receive any comfort or reassurance that he _was _someone to be proud of from his mother.

Only judgmental looks came from her as if he was purposely being such a disappointment.

_'Yes, Mother, because deep down I long to be hated and referred to as a failure. I pray for it, that's how bad I want you to despise me.'_ He thought sarcastically as he walked over to where he set his plate, picking it up and taking one of the meat strips. He took a bite out of it, chewing slowly, as he didn't know when he would get another meal again. It was smoky and rather hard to swallow but he managed, glancing at it oddly. For all he knew, Father poisoned it.

He took another bite and did that a few more times before it was sadly gone. He sighed irately as the small amount of food now in his system, seemed to enlargen his hunger, annoyingly so. He hesitated, before walking back into the house, leaving the tin plate outside. He went into the room where everyone was still eating at the table, pausing when it seemed that everyone was looking at him.

Rebekah and Henrik's frowns were of pity and remorse which confused him. Even Kol had a faint frown flickering across his features, his forehead creasing.

Elijah just watched impassively, Finn wearing the same expression though there seemed to be anger brewing underneath his.

Mother was frowning as well but her frown seemed more self centered, and not worried about him. It was if she feared something else.

And that last pair of eyes he met, were his Father's. They seemed to b mocking him, finding hilarity in something.

"Did you enjoy your meal, boy?" He questioned.

Something told Klaus that he didn't really care and he paused before nodding slowly. At this, Henrik stood, pushing his chair in rather loudly, looking at Mother. "I do not wish to sit here and listen to you mock my brother." He actually spared a pointed glance at Mikael before looking back at Esther. "May I be excused, Mother?"

It came as no surprise when Esther simply nodded, letting Henrik march out of the room. He was still her little baby, clearly, as she usually gave him whatever he wished, but still not the same extent as she did with Finn.

Mikael seemed about to say something but he instead directed his gaze back to Klaus. "Of course you did. Not everyday you eat horse meat."

Klaus didn't respond to this information, as he really didn't understand what he was getting at. Something deep down told him what was going on, but his mind seemed to refuse the information. He looked at his siblings now, for more of an explanation, but all of them refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, Father." He told him slowly. He didn't know why he informed him of this fact. All it was, was having the inevitable explained to him.

Mikael tore his gaze away from him to look at Rebekah. "Would you like to tell him?" It was clear that despite the questioning tone, it wasn't a question.

Despite this though, Rebekah still shook her head. Mikael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rebekah, if you refuse to e-"

"It was Amicus, Niklaus. He fed her to you, and you alone." Elijah finally spoke up, taking pity on Rebekah and Niklaus. The rest of them had had a stew Esther had made.

Klaus processed this information slowly. He had just eaten..He had been..He felt the slight prickle in his eyes as he had before so he looked at his father and asked, "May I be excused?" Mikael chuckled before nodding.

Klaus calmly left the room, retiring to his own for the night, Elijah's words running on a loop through his head.

_'You and you alone.'_

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this wasn't very plot worthy or anything, but it was more of an deleted ending to 'Death of One's Companion' that I had decided not to add last minute. Hope you enjoyed anyways. But not to much, because then I'd hate you, for enjoying Klaus's pain._

_But then I'm the one who wrote it, so...o.o._


	8. Repent For the Thievery Of Sinners

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter takes place when he's human. He will be seven, the same age as 'Cleansing of the Poison (Ivy)' .It will also contain Father Murdoch who appeared in the first chapter. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**Think you're funny, think you're smart,  
Think you're funny, think you're smart,  
Yeah, you may be good looking,  
But you're not a piece of art.  
Power and control,  
I'm gonna make you fall.  
Power and control,  
I'm gonna make you fall.**

**Power and Control- Marina and The Diamonds**

_ Perfect. _Klaus thought to himself as a woman who looked to be in her forties strolled by, carrying a a parcel, wrapped in the hide of an animal. Resting atop of the package, was a thin sheet of vellum, with writing on it, clearly showing it was a letter. He watched as she walked closer, staying out of her view as he wiped the faint smile that had taken residence on his face off before gripping his head in what seemed to be pain, staggering out into her path. The woman, shrieked, dropping her valuables to the ground, a small puff of dust arsing from the ground. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

She probably thought he was some itinerant boy who desired to steal her things. He supposed part of that was true. He glanced down at the things she had dropped, and considered grabbing them, but that would ruin his manner of operating He instead kept patient and frowned up at the woman, pulling his hands away from his temples. She stayed tense, watching him warily, as if he was going to kill her or something. He frowned up at her, straightening up.

"Excuse me for my intrusion on your secluded spaciousness."

The woman seemed to ease slightly, her shoulders reposing into one of composure. She smoother out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress, her face contorting into one of disdain. "May you watch where you are going." She seemed to just take note of his pained state. "Are you ill, child?"

He nodded. "Vastly." Was his response. He saw her face shrivel in disgust, even more. He sighed to himself silently. Obviously, this lady would need more work than the others. Not that he minded, he always enjoyed a challenge. "I was only trying to return to my locality." He made a pointed look at her dropped things, though she didn't see. "It seems you to be that you are doing the selfsame." His patience wore thin as she continued to look uncertain. Apparently, he was going to have to use his best trick for this particular ploy. He let a pained cry escape from his lips, his features contorting into every definition of pain.

The unfledged sound of anguish seemed to strike something in the woman and Klaus knew he'd won her over, evidenced by her saddened frown. This specific deception always worked with the woman in the village. He was 'absolutely darling', as said by one. He already knew this though. But who didn't? He was capable of implementing a certain gleam in his eyes that suggested naivete and guilelessness. His light honey blond hair was compared to one of an angel's, ironically. Of course, he knew he was anything but. The gleam in his eyes was false, and the comparison was just that, nothing more. There were few who didn't fall to his 'false' charms, and he knew it. He wore this fact like a golden medal of honor. This method was always his favorite. It gave him a sense of control he rather enjoyed, despite his age. The flash of one impish grin could have him with anything he yearned for, a luxury most children didn't have. The only thing his charms couldn't get him, was the approval of his father and mother. Actually, they just seemed to make his father angrier, which he didn't understand. He didn't understand why his father disliked him at all. He always did what he asked, when he asked it. Most times at least. He did have the occasional slip up, but who didn't? Finn and Elijah surely did, but they never suffered the repercussions as much as he himself did.

"Stay here, child. I shall go home and grab a loaf of my poppy bread. The seeds should help some of the pain." She gestured to a little hut farther off and Klaus just nodded, continuing to grimace before she hustled off towards it.

Leaving her belongings behind.

A slow smile spread across his face as he strode over and picked the letter and the package up. He turned around and began to walk home, reading it as he went.

When he arrived back at the house, the door was ajar and he paused before going inside after setting the things he had collected outside. He would open the package later.

**TimeSkip: An hour later.**

"He has returned, Mikael." He heard his mother's voice resound from their living room of sorts, so he traveled into there hesitantly since it was clear Father had been waiting for him.

He became confused though, when along with Father and Mother, Father Murdoch was in the room, talking with his father. He looked between all of them before the three of them turned at once to look at him. Father Murdoch stepped forward first.

"Nikalus. My wife, Anrita, has informed me that someone," He looked at him pointedly as he said 'someone' and it was a clear charge of wrongdoing. ",has stolen a priceless parcel of hers that she received today, along with a meaningful letter. She told me that when she went to get a little boy something for his supposed illness, he had absconded when she returned. She assumed he left along with her items."

Klaus was silent a moment as his gaze traveled to his father, wincing upon seeing the accusatory glare he had plastered to his face. His mother wore almost the same one, but instead of a glare, it was a disappointed frown. He stayed silent.

"You are to go with Father Murdoch. You have not repented your sins in awhile as it is, so this ought to be good for you." Esther told him, ignoring her son's beseeching glance.

Klaus shot the same look at his father, foolishly hoping that maybe he would relent and no make him go, but as thought before, the wish was foolish. Mikael just watched him stonily before nodding at Father Murdoch to take him.

"It has been nice speaking with you once again, Mikael and Esther." Murdoch told them before grabbing Klaus's elbow tightly and pulling him out along with him.

When they eventually arrived at the small hut that was used for religious reasons, Murdoch pushed Klaus inside. As this had become a routine, especially for him, he immediately went over to the wooden chair in the corner, taking a seat, his feet not quite reaching the dirt floor. He looked over at Murdoch expectantly, waiting for the lecture to begin.

"I have already informed your father of the less than desirable extracurricular activities of yours. I'm sure he will speak to you about those as soon a,"

He was cut off when Klaus interrupted with, " And I am sure of that as well." When Murdoch turned to look at him, all he saw was a rather sickly sweet smile plastered to his face, despite the angered tone. Sometimes, Mikael's son honestly scared him. There was just something off about him..

Klaus laced his hands together and placed them in his lap, giving Murdoch a condescending glance. It unnerved Murdoch, deeply. He was supposed to be giving those looks to him. Klaus watched as he seemed to be about to say something, before there was a rather loud knock at the door.

Murdoch turned at the interference, his wrinkled eyes narrowing as he went over and opened it, an opposing stutter coming from his mouth when a man strode in in an aristocratic manner, not paying any attention to Klaus.

"And who might you be?" Murdoch questioned, a vein pulsing in his temple out of anger. A disgusted snort came from Klaus, which seemed to alert the newcomer of his presence.

The man turned his gaze to the boy, raising an eyebrow momentarily. He paused though, a confused frown creasing his forehead. Klaus raised an eyebrow at the man's fixed stare on him as he slipped off of the chair. He looked away from it though, looking at Murdoch. "Thank you for your time. I'll leave you to your privacy." He paused, seeming to remember something. "And also, Murdoch, I do not see how I am the particular transgressor of the accused delinquency, as I am not ill." He knew he was puching it by not using the required title of 'Father' but..

He smiled in a way that would give the Devil a run for his money, actually going over and _hugging _Father Murdoch before saying, "I'll do my 'homework' and repent when I reach my hearth.", and mirthfully cavorting out of the room. He had only hugged the old man, to mess with his mind, something he did with many others.

The man who had recently entered, held back a laugh at the actions of child who had left. He had easily taken note of the boy's intentions, and knew the hug wasn't good-natured, taking hilarity in this fact. He shook his head, wiping all amusement from his face as he turned to look at the remaining male, raising an eyebrow.

The boy had only reminded him of his purpose for even coming here. Actually, he had reminded him of a lot more than that. The eyes reminded him of his own, and the blonde hair reminded him of his once lover, even acted as the boy who Lydia had informed him of. He stiffened suddenly, slowly turning around to the door which was left open, silently cursing himself upon seeing that the boy was indeed gone. The boy who he assumed to be Niklaus.

* * *

**A/N:** _So...Enjoy? I couldn't rally capture Little Klaus as well this time but..._

_Anyways, the man in questions was someone who you should be able to guess. If you can't, well...then...That's kind of sad. lol. Moving on, thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot._

_Also, on a more important note, the unnamed man, is an OC made by Saga's Convert who is a good friend of mine. So if he happens to appear in another chapter (he will be named by then), you have her to thank! Actually, you already have her to thank as I probably wouldn't be making this story without her support/RP. _


	9. Refusal To Change One's Mind

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter will contain quite a few plot things, including mention of Klaus's first transformation and Esther's death. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**I know he's my own flesh and blood  
But he makes my blood run chilly  
Cause I saw him from my window  
And he was on the heel  
Just screaming at the moonlight  
****Is it any wonder we hate****  
To see the sun go down  
And is it any wonder we hate to  
See the full moon coming around  
**

**Werewolf-Five Man Electrical Band**

Klaus's family had just been turned into immortal, blood-consuming monsters, excluding his mother who had denied the option. The day after though, when sundown came, they were approached by a mob, who were recognized as the half of the village that turned into beasts on a full moon. The ones who had killed Henrik..

_**Flashback:**_

_Klaus growled in annoyance as no one seemed to be coming at him. Everyone actually seemed to be..avoiding him because every time he went to help one of his siblings, the person who was fighting them, would retreat to someone else in his family. _

_The attackers who had come, seemed intent on getting to his mother and father, which confused him. It did not matter though, as his father was busy fighting with one man, and his mother was inside, away from the fight. Or at least she was, for suddenly she scurried outside, her eyes locked on Mikael and the other man who he was in combat with. Klaus assumed she came out of worry for Mikael, but her words surprised him._

_"Lucius, bring this to an end!" Her voice sounded pained and her attention wasn't directed at Mikael._

_Now, as he took a closer look at the man, he seemed faintly familiar...He shook the thought off as he tried to figure out how Mother knew the man. Maybe Father and him were fighting for her affection's and adoration's? He decided this must be it, however the conclusion was destroyed when the man who was apparently named Lucius shot an angered glance at Esther before going at Mikael again after having been thrown back. _

_He decided he didn't really want to know at present, so he zoomed at one of the men who was advancing on his mother, preparing to snap his neck, but was cut off when he started screaming, falling to the ground. He frowned, turning around when all the other men did something in relation to this, excluding Lucius who had stopped fighting Mikael._

_"Bloody Hell.." He muttered, as all of them fell, writhing on the ground. The rest of his family seemed confused but he knew what was happening. He had seen it before. Right afore Henrik was mauled by one of them..._

_What _did _confuse him though, was how the one man fighting Mikael wasn't effected. He did seem to be the leader of the mob, and he also seemed to posses the speed and strength of a supernatural entity. So why wasn't he turning? _

_The line of inner questioning was cut off though, when a wave of pain rippled through, causing him to grimace. He shrugged it off after a moment, moving to go help his father but paused when the pain ran through him again, but in an increased magnitude. He again tried to ignore it, but the billows of smarting instantaneously turned into ones of agony. A scream bubbled up to his throat from his chest, but he held it back by sheer willpower. It wasn't a cleansing pain that some inflicted upon themselves. Instead, it was a suffering unlike anything he'd experienced. He struggled against it but it overpowered him and he fell to his knees, his arm snapping to the side on it's own. It felt as is a multitude of whips were licking each and every one of his internal organs. A shuddering gasp fled his lips, that were contorted into a grimace, as his ribs seemed to start coming inwards, squeezing his innards together. The rest of his bones started snapping by themselves and he spared a glance over at Mikael and Lucius, both watching in perplexity. All of his siblings had stopped fighting as their opponents had dropped in pain, and they went over and looked at him, frowning. Rebekah, who had been permitted to fight due to her newly given immortality, suddenly screamed, stepping backwards, his brothers actually following. Finn looked at him in disgust while the other's expression were horrified and upset. _

_Klaus fell to his hands then, before twisting to his back, writhing around in clear sufferance, his bones continuing to break, forcing his body to contort agonizingly before he just closed his eyes. His body jerked to the fro constantly, without him actually doing anything as he had no control of himself at present. His face started feeling as if it were being torn apart and he couldn't hold the scream back this time. The scream sounded inhuman and came off as more of an anguished yelp than anything.  
_

_Eventually, the excruciating pain stopped and he opened his eyes, only to see he was surrounded by a multitude of wolves. This fact, surprisingly didn't scare him as much as he expected it to and he actually felt..as if this were completely normal. He already knew what he was now, if the shocked faces of his siblings weren't evidence of this enough. He was one of them: a beast. The thought seemed to snake around his brain and rest their comfortably. His head whipped around and he looked at everyone, his golden orbs locking on Mikael. The want to gain approval from him was gone, and replaced with an intense hatred that flowed through him languidly. His gaze slowly traveled over to Lucius who was standing beside him, and the want of approval was back, but he now wished for it to come from him. He also felt an odd sense of loyalty to him and as he looked at the wounds he possessed, the anger he felt towards Mikael surged through him again, causing him to start advancing towards them slowly, his shoulders moving forwards with each step, his black coat rippling as his muscles moved underneath it. The rest of the wolves actually fell into step behind him. He moved with a disturbing amount of gracefulness, more so than the rest of them, despite this being his first transformation into a wolf._

_Mikael watched him moved closer, glaring, hiding any fear he felt well. "Stay back, boy." He ordered, not caring that it was vastly foolish._

_Lucius looked over at Mikael, raising an eyebrow before he punched him in the jaw precendently before Klaus lunged at Mikael and tore his right hand off. Mikael screamed in pain, falling backwards as Klaus went over and dropped the hand at Lucius's feet, as if it were a gift._

_When Klaus turned around, Mikael was gone, having zoomed off._

_"Moronic coward.." Lucius muttered before he went back to watching his son attentively._

_Klaus turned back towards his siblings before staggering forwards and then falling to his side, passing out. Despite his slumberous state, his body in wolf form, started lurching around, shifting slowly._

_Lucius wasn't worried about this part, as he already knew what was happening, being as he had seen it multiple times. He was though, definitely satisfied that Niklaus had been able to keep his werewolf lineage, despite whatever Esther had turned him into. Maybe though, Niklaus would be able to keep the immortality of it. He began walking towards Klaus, who was unconscious in human form, before a mourning weep resounded around the area. He craned his head around, noticing the bawling woman who stood, practically screaming. _

_"They..They are all dead!" _

_Lucius frowned at this, pausing and turning around completely. Noticing his confusion, the woman responded to it with,_

_"The people of our village..a man..they have all been slaughtered!" She sobbed. "He left me..in hopes I would come inform you."_

_Lucius knew she meant their half of the village, the other wolves who hadn't come with him to get vengeance for Klaus's turning on Mikael and Esther. At her words, he glanced back once at Klaus before zooming back home, fearing what had become of his other children, leaving the other men who had turned back as well._

* * *

"I do not care about her wishes at present, Finn!" Klaus told his brother,cross that, half brother, shoving him back before walking into the hut, immediately looking a his Mother.

After the fight and his transformation, he awoke to all of his siblings staring at him strangely. It wasn't all that strange though, considering what had happened. He remembered ever feeling and action during his transformation and the pain he went through while transforming. He winced just thinking about it. It had been a day since then though. None of them had slept last night, as Esther had explained to all of them, who Lucius was. They assumed Mikael already guessed, since he hadn't come back yet.

Since then though, Mother had been acting distant from everyone, excluding Ayana and Finn. She stayed in the hut, having Finn keep everyone but the two of them out. He would sometimes hear the chanting of spells, unnerving him.

"Let him enter, Finn." Esther ordered calmly when Finn tried to pull Klaus back outside. He immediately let him go, but there was reluctance in his features as he stood outside, letting the door close. "Leave us, Finn." She called out to him, knowing he would be keeping wait outside the door.

"Mother." Klaus greeted in relief, glad she was permitting his presence at last.

"What is troubling you, Niklaus?" She questioned, turning away from Ayana, who she had been whispering to when he entered.

What was troubling him? She made it sound like he was bothering her or that she hadn't been acting strangely for the past day. The fact that she was acting like nothing should be bothering him, angered him.

"Why have you locked yourself in here, with the company of Finn and Ayana alone?" He asked slowly.

Esther sighed at this, before gesturing for Ayana to leave, which she did after sending her a look. She returned her attention to Klaus.

"My son, I have been.." She seemed to search for the right thing to say, in a situation that had no positive outcomes for her son, as that would be the last time she would be referring to him as such openly. "Making preparations for our move."

Klaus looked confused. "Our move?" Esther merely nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Niklaus, our neighbors are beginning to question your siblings nature due to their indiscreet feedings. They notice the pain the vervain brings you all as well. So we shall be moving, so they can not be harmed." Esther explained softly, waiting for him to catch on to the emphasize of 'they' and 'siblings'. She didn't specify if she was referring to the humans or her children, on who she did not want harmed.

"Okay, Mother." He believed he understood. "When shall we be leaving?"

Esther frowned. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to explain it to him. At present, he seemed so innocent, almost as he made himself look when he wanted something, after he had been bad. But she knew otherwise, as she did back then. He was anything but innocent. She had seen the underlying anger brewing in his eyes whenever someone merely bumped into him. She saw him snap at his siblings and watched as Kol's teasings , that were once amusing to him, cause him fury. She saw the hurt frowns that he used to make whenever someone mentioned Mikael, turn into furious glares. "You will not be traveling with us, Niklaus." She told him, watching him freeze. She knew what she was doing, but she wouldn't change her mind. Not even for him, Niklaus who used to be her blonde haired, mischievous little boy, who's eyes reflected the pawn of an angel and the Devil himself. Not even for the boy who would come home with rather expensive silver linings for her dresses, that were obviously stolen. Not even for the child that had suffered more in his years than any other. She would not change her decision for the boy who had come home, on the verge of tears, when his step-father had slaughtered his best friend, Amicus. She would not change her mind for the boy, who after flashing an adorable but naughty smile, could have armies at their knees. She would not change her mind for the boy who she stood by and watched get beat by her husband, out of fear for herself. Now, she herself, would be the direct one causing him pain.

"Mother? What do you mean? I do not understand ?" Klaus replied, fearing her answer.

"Me and your siblings will be leaving you behind. I wouldn't bother going to your actual father either, as I've made your werewolf gene dormant." She knew Lucius would probably still take him in, and even probably help him break the curse, which is why she lied to him about the latter.

Klaus shook his head, his eyes beginning to sting before the hurt, slowly began to turn in to an uncontrollable rage. "No!" He zoomed at her, slamming her back into the opposing wall, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

How could she do this to him? Not only was she ripping his family away from him, but she also ensured that his father would have nothing to due with him. What had he done? He supposed he would never find out..Dark thoughts of vengeance bombarded him one by one, and he already knew he would be succumbing to one of them. He no longer had the willpower not to.

She winced, but refused to use any magic against him. He knew he was only lashing out at her betrayal, and it was granted. "I am sorry, Niklaus."

He was silent for awhile before something pierced into her chest sharply and she gasped in pain.

"No..You're not." He replied, before ripping her heart out and dropping it to the floor. Her body collapsed to the floor and he looked at her lifeless self suddenly before the severity of his situation set in.

If his siblings were to find out..He would be subjected to beleaguerment for who knows how long.

He would truly have no one.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, so this one may be confusing to a lot of people due to Lucius. As this story's purpose was originally made for as a history for a RolePlay Klaus, some chapters contain characters and plots from it._

_So clearly, Lucius is Klaus's true father, but he was bitten by an Original Werewolf so he is immortal and can turn at will, which is why he didn't turn on the full moon._

_Please don't ask who the hell an Original Werewolf is, as that would take forever. Let's just leave it at that for now._


	10. Death of One's First Companion

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is something that I decided would be cute. I thought it to be adorable if Klaus had a childhood sweetheart of sorts. I got some scenes from Ben Hur 1 & is 10 years old. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame  
****Be my friend****  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

**Breathe Me- Sia**

Sedona grumbled to herself as she walked, winding through the ample amount of trees, wooden buckets in hand. The sun had just begun to recede as she was heading back to the village after having been sent out by her father to retrieve water. The clear liquid in the buckets sloshed around, dousing her skirt vastly, not that she really cared. She didn't care about her skirts or her looks all that much, evidenced by her matted, long, starless black locks that tumbled down to her shoulders, contrasting her sister's smooth, dark brown hair. What did annoy her though, was that she had to haul the buckets all the way back to her village. She ignored the burn of her blistering and already calloused hands, continuing to walk. She paused though when she heard a faint crunch from overhead. She wrote it off as an animal though and slowly began to walk again, frowning when the sound came again. She set the buckets down, looking upwards, only to jump in surprise. There was a boy who looked to only be a bit older than her, taking residence on the second lowest branch on a tree, taking a bite out of an apple slowly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as he was obviously watching her. He chewed for a moment, not taking his eyes off of her, before swallowing.

"You've opened a vein. On your palms." He told her calmly.

She glanced at hands, and sure enough, they were bleeding. As she digested his tone, she became slightly irritated. He didn't sound like he felt bad for her or anything, just as if he were stating facts. She nodded before moving to grab the buckets again, preparing to leave. She stopped though when she noticed he had a bit of cloth sticking out of his pockets. She scoffed.

"Care to offer me the twill you possess?" She gestured to his pockets, in case he tried to deny the fact that he had any.

She was surprised when he merely tilted his head to the side as if examining her better. "No." He responded.

She placed a hand on her hip theatrically, shaking her head. "And why not?"

He took another bite from his apple, taking a pregnanted amount of time to chew again before pulling the tissue out and wiping his hands, tossing the apple core off somewhere. He threw the cloth down to her and fluttered down slowly, landing on the grass in front of her. She didn't reach for it.

"Charming."

He nodded, as if not picking up on the obvious sarcasm.. "I like to believe so." As he said this, he hopped off of the branch, striding over to her, stopping in front of her. He was only slightly taller than her.

She scoffed before picking the buckets back up and walking off, ignoring the soft chuckles she heard from him.

**XXXXXX**

Ten year old Klaus winced as another thorn pricked his arm, drawing blood, but he continued picking the blackberries. He had been instructed by his mother to gather a whole bush of them, and then bring the berries and the bush back to prove he had picked them all. He took the handful he had recently got and dropped them into the tin container he had brought with him. He had actually crawled into the bush, to reach the ones on the inner branches, causing his face to receive multiple cuts. He didn't understand why he was always the one sent out to do the idiotic things, and not Finn or Elijah. He hissed in pain when some of the thorns actually pierced his left eye, causing him to grab at it. The abrupt movement made his arm brush against more thorns, and soon enough, he was writhing in the bush, thorns pricking him everywhere he turned.

"I knew there was something off about you."

He stopped moving at the voice, peering out of the bush to see the girl he had met yesterday, standing there and looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. He erased all pain from his features before going back to picking the berries, ignoring her words.

"What are you doing?" She questioned after his silent response.

"I would think it to be obvious." He responded. He was in no mood at present for well..anyone.

"It seems to me, as if you are moronically forcing yourself to attain multiple cuts by picking berries, and I want to know why." She returned, with just as much snarkiness as his own.

"My mother wishes for a whole bush of blackberries." He finally answered, foolishly hoping that if he did, he would be rid of her presence.

"And..you are picking each and every berry off, why?" She was honestly confused. If the request was worded as such to her, she wouldn't do that. Of course, her own parents were now very specific now with her.

He sighed irately. What was wrong with her? This girl obviously couldn't take a hint. "Did you not comprehend anything I just told you? My mother desires a whole bush of berries." He wondered for a minute if she was suggesting for him to just lie to his parents, and not really pick them all. "And my father wants me to bring the bush back, to prove that I got the quantity that she wishes for."

She shook her head, kneeling down and sticking her hand into the bush, ignoring the bristles and grabbing his wrist, pulling him out. He grimaced as the thorns all scratched against him as she did.

"What are _you _doing?" He asked as she wrapped her hands around the base of the bush, thorns and all.

"I would think it to be obvious." She teased before ripping the plant out of the ground, sending some of the blackberries and leaves flying off. He frowned in confusion.

She stood up then, turning and holding the bush out to him. He watched her warily before slowly taking the plant.

"Give this to your parents. They ought to accept it, being as it meets all of their requirement's." At his questioning look, she told him, "It's a loophole. I'm notorious for them."

Klaus couldn't help the faint twist upwards of his lips. "Loopholes.." He repeated, as if tasting the word on his mouth. He nodded slowly.

"Well then, go take it to them and watch there disapproving glances. They'll have no other choice than to take it, as you'd have done everything they requested." She told him. It'd always worked with her parents and sister, and despite their annoyance, they would forgive her later.

Klaus, caught up in the amusement of it all, simply nodded, preparing to head back home before pausing. He looked at her. "May I have your name?"

"Sedona." She answered, leaning down and picking up the tin container of berries and handing it to him. He nodded, taking the tin before turning and heading back home, purposely not bothering to tell her his own name.

**XXXXXX**

"What is this, boy?!" Mikael shouted, waving the bush around dramatically, making it clear that he was referring to it.

Klaus had come home not that long ago, finding his father and giving him the bush and the tin. His father already looked pissed when he held the items out to him, but when he took the bush and pricked his fingers on the thorns, his anger grew.

"Do you find hilarity in this?" Mikael questioned furiously, receiving a shake of the head in reply from Klaus.

Honestly, he had when Sedona gave him the idea. She made him forget just who exactly his parents were, and that his father would not find this cute.

"Then what gave you the mind to do this?" Klaus only shook his head again, surprisingly not wanting to speak of Sedona to him. It wouldn't do him any good anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his mother walked into the room, pausing upon seeing him and Mikael, though she did not say anything.

"I don't feel I did anything wrong." Klaus admitted, quickly realizing it was stupid. He had no chance to take them back though, because Mikael suddenly whipped his face with the bush. If you were watching, you wouldn't think it to be all that big of a deal, but if you were him..

The bristles clawed against his flesh, tearing through his cheek, leaving streaks of dark crimson on his face. The remaining berries smeared against his features. His head snapped to the side but that was the only sign of pain he showed. He didn't dare show anymore, for he would only face more humiliation.

**XXXXXX**

Sedona's eyes narrowed as her sister pushed her out of the house, closing the door on her. Her head was incredibly sore, as her mother had brushed the knots out of her hair earlier after telling her that it was unladylike to keep it dirty and in mats. It now had a smoothness to it that she found disgusting, and the ink-like ringlets at the end of her hair, pooled around her shoulders. Her sister had sent her out here to 'make nice' with the other children. She considered trying to slip back into the house unnoticed, but decided against it, beginning to walk away from the house before spotting _him _walking a little farther off. She found herself running over to him, her skirt restraining her from running to her full abilities. She caught up with him soon enough though, falling into step beside him. He noticeably increased his pace but she wasn't deterred by this, merely moving back up beside him again.

"You never did give me your na-" She was cut off when she looked at his face, noticing the scars running from his right temple to his cheek. "What happened to you?"

He scoffed, not slowing his pace. "I followed your advice."

She nodded slowly. "And I presume your parents aren't as merciful and sparing as my own?" He merely nodded. She moved so she stood in front of him, repeating the action quickly when he attempted to go around her.

"And I suppose that you have not forgiven me?" She didn't bother asking if he blamed her or not. She already knew his did. This time, he just shook his head.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He immediately ripped it out of her grasp, as if she were trying to kill him or something. She only grabbed it again, giving him a look.

"It does not look as if you have put any medicinal pastes on it or anything. It could become infected." She told him.

"I do not need help from the likes of you." He responded stubbornly.

**XXXXXX**

Klaus glanced around the hut that Sedona resided in as her mother pressed a paste of marigold petals and thyme to his cheek. He had let Sedona convince him to come here, stupidly. Her mother had made quite the fit about his state, which surprised him. She had sat him down before going to prepare the paste for the wound, before he could even begin to oppose the action. Sedona had pulled up a chair so she sat in front of him as her mother applied the cool concoction.

"If it is any help, I believe the scar looks rather dignified. Like a battle scar. Makes you seem fearless.." Sedona told him truthfully. Not that she believed he needed any help in the dauntless department.

His gaze traveled over to her and he blinked, bemused at her slight revelation. He heard her mother chuckle softly from behind him. "How did the fearless little angel receive this battle scar?"

Klaus and Sedona both shared an amused look at the title angel, resisting the urge to roll their eyes. He didn't exactly want to answer her though so he just responded with, "Thorns of a blackberry bush."

Her mother seemed to accept this answer, nodding, much to his relief. Sedona then looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He wondered momentarily if she was going to inform her mother of his less than honest statement, but she only asked him, "I still have not been given your name."

"Niklaus." He finally answered, much to her exuberance.

**XXXXXX**

"The trick is to expect it to fall at every occurring moment.." Klaus instructed Sedona, holding the stick out to her.

Since last week, Sedona and him had been in each other's company, partaking in a variety of things. So far, 'Catch The Stick' had become her favorite, as she could never quite wrap her hands around it quick enough, and apparently, she enjoyed a challenge.

She nodded, her forehead creasing in determination, not taking her gaze off of the stick, moving her hand underneath it, preparing to catch it. He smiled, watching her a moment before letting go of the stick. She began closing her fingers around the stick but suddenly pulled back, placing her hands to her temples, allowing it to clatter to the ground. He frowned.

"Are you feeling ill?" He questioned when she remained in such position for awhile. She shook her head in reply before flashing him a bright smile and saying, "It is simply the dust."

He didn't really understand how the dust was giving her a headache, but he didn't question it. Selfish, he knew, but he enjoyed her presence to much to suggest for her well-being that she return home.

**XXXXXX**

Klaus handed another grape to Sedona, from the bunch he had stolen from a passerby easily. They were both sitting on one of the lower branches of a tree that extended over a small brooklet.

"I have yet to fathom what logic your father has to blame you for the depletion in your mother's magic." Sedona told him, popping the grape into her mouth.

He had already told her about the supernatural properties of his mother and Ayana. She had come to the conclusion that they treated him unjustly on her own though.

"He said it is a consequence of the stress I cause her." He responded, taking another grape for himself as she scoffed.

"That is contemptible and absurd!" She exclaimed. He only chuckled. The emotion she gave over his own problems amused him immensely.

She gave him a look before a teasing smirk came to her face. "Do you find hilarity in this?" She questioned in a mock masculine tone. It was his turn to give her a look, as he recognized the question as one his father had asked. He gave her a good-natured shove to the shoulder. She was the only one he allowed to make jokes about his family issues, as he made the mistake of telling her all of them in the first place, including the blackberry confrontation.

"You are not amusing." He told her, attempting to convey seriousness, though he failed miserably.

"I understand horrid family though. My sister, Tatia, is.." She left the sentence open.

He nodded and plucked another grape of the bunch, holding it out to her. She moved to take it but paused, frowning. She grabbed her head suddenly, as she had yesterday, before beginning to scream. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a vain effort to steady her as she had begun to spasm as well along with continuing to scream. The branch they were seated on started to quiver along with her convulsions.

Eventually, she stopped shuddering, and he let her go, despite her screams not stopping. She continued holding onto her head, her eyes closed. He opened his mouth, about to say something before she jerked back, actually toppling off of the branch and into the creek below. He immediately slid off the branch and in after her, not even a hint of hesitation in his actions. He already knew it wasn't that deep, but if she had happened to hit her head...

The water merely reached his calves and he waded over to her flailing body, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to ground. Conveniently, she vomited as soon as he released her and laid her down in some grasses and not when he was holding her. The heaves seemed to silence her screams, but they did not ease his sudden feelings of worriment.

**XXXXXX**

It had been three days since the..unfortunate...occurrence with Sedona, and Klaus had recently been informed that she had attained convulsive erogotism. His mother had sent him to give the randomest of messages to Father Murdoch, and when he was leaving, Sedona's sister found him and told him of her illness. He had immediately returned home to find his mother.

"I know you can heal her. I will never request anything from you again." Klaus actually pleaded.

"I have already said no, Niklaus. Your father has as well." Esther responded bluntly, clearing away the plates from dinner, not looking at her son. She would actually say yes, if it wasn't for the fact that Mikael had already refused the plead.

"Please, Mother." He said, even adding a pout in addition to the widening of his eyes. If his mother looked at him long enough like that, she would usually succumb to his begs.

"We have already refused your wish, if you continue to ask, certain actions will be taken to deter you." Mikael spoke as he entered the room.

Cross that, she would usually succumb to his begs if Mikael wasn't around, or hadn't already denied him.

"And do not bother asking Ayana as I have already told her to deny you as well." Mikael added.

Klaus didn't understand why his father was taking such drastic actions to have his only..to have Sedona remain ill.

"Why do you wish for me to suffer so?" He asked, regretting it as soon as the words came out. Nothing good would come from this.

"Niklaus." His mother scolded. "Leave." She pointed to the door and he did leave, not wanting to wait for whatever punishment would come from his father. He knew he would get one, despite not actually doing anything bad and only asking a question.

As the door closed behind him, he instantly headed towards Sedona's house.

**XXXXXX**

When he eventually arrived, he was welcomed inside without hesitation as he had been there plenty of times. He ignored the sympathetic frowns that Sedona's mother and older sister shot him as he maneuvered around them, going to the room that she shared with her sister. He moved over to the bed that was set against a wall. He looked down at her now pasty skin, that was covered in a sheet of thin perspiration. As if sensing him, her eyes peeled open, locking on him thereupon. She smirked up at him before a shudder ran through her. She tried to sit up but the effort was in vain.

"I want to play Catch The Stick again." She told him, her voice hoarse.

He glanced behind him, grateful that no one else was in the room. He looked back at her and shook his head. "You should rest."

She scoffed before saying, "I shall have an ample amount of time to do such." She was glad when he didn't pick up on the dismayed tonality of her words.

"I have no stick." He tried again.

She tilted her head to the side, gesturing towards a simple, wooden, nightstand. Upon it lay a very scrawny stick and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Nonetheless, he took the stick in hand and held it out, her hand moving in the same position as it had before. She made no other movements.

"The trick is..to expect it to fall at every occurring moment." She said softly, repeating the words he had told her once. He released the stick, and much to his disappointment, it fell to the ground. He took note though, as he bent to pick it up, that she hadn't even attempted to grasp it. He stiffened suddenly.

"Sedona?"

All was silent, and after a few more moments of receiving no reply, he took the stick and straightened, looking at her perished self. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to the left corner of her own. He would like to tell himself that it was unbarred, but he knew it was anything but. He ran his fingers over her eyelids, closing them gently before walking out of the room. He didn't bother speaking with her parents or sister. It would be pointless.

He was slightly surprised though that when he walked out of the hut, there was a woman standing a little ways off. He raised an eyebrow as she seemed to be staring at him.

"What?" He couldn't help snapping.

"He sends his respects." She said before turning an walking away.

He frowned in confusion, having no clue who this 'he' was, but he honestly didn't care either. He headed back home reluctantly.

**XXXXXX**

The witch turned and started to return to Lucius's after giving the message to the boy. She had been told by Lucius, to heal the girl, but in the event that she arrived late, she was to relay his condolences. She didn't even have to enter the house to realize she was late, as she could sense death emitting from the hut. Lucius apparently noticed the friendship his son had gained with the girl and told her when the girl's illness came along, to save her for his son's sake. She figured that despite the alternate order he had given her, he would still be pissed upon finding out she was late.

**XXXXXX**

His family had just finished their meal when Klaus returned home. Finn had started a fire in the main room, where his mother sat, reading a piece of parchment. His father and the others had retired for the night as well, leaving Klaus, Finn, and Mother in the room.

"Where is it?" Klaus suddenly muttered to himself, looking around the floor which he had taken seat upon. He had lost it. The stick. The stick that he had taken from Sedona's, had had the word companion etched into it's sidings. He knew then that she had intended for him to take it. She had probably intended to die right then as well. He repeated the words. Mother ignored him, while Finn quickly threw something into the fire. Klaus noticed the abruptness of the action, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What did you just send into the flames?"

Finn didn't reply and merely watched as his younger brother stood and started walking towards him, their mother continuing to read, seemingly oblivious.

"Answer me." Klaus hissed, watching a faint smirk appear on his brother's face before it disappeared all together. He wondered for a moment of he had imagined it, but when he saw it return, the thought was solidified.

"Wood." Finn responded finally, unable to completely hide the smugness of his tone.

Klaus's glare intensified, picking up on the unspoken words, before lunging at Finn, slamming him to the floor. He punched him in the jaw continuously, ignoring the cries of pain from the eldest. He hadn't noticed that he himself was actually crying, but when he saw a glistening bit of moisture fall onto on his brother's face, he knew he was.

"Mother!" Finn yelled.

He continued to punch him angrily, the punches falling into unison with his tears. In his teardrop blurred peripheral vision he saw his mother stand, setting the paper down before raising a hand to him, before he passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** _Enjoy? I just found the idea of Klaus having a childhood sweetheart of sorts to be cute. And then I killed her off...But, she'll be mentioned later on. It'll have to do with who her sister is. Kind of obvious. By the way, Esther knocked Klaus out magically. He didn't pass out naturally or anything._


	11. Fear,Prize, Crave, Dream

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**A/N:**__This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is another one with Sedona, before she died. Klaus is 10. Klaus will be portrayed antagonistically (at least in terms of the supposed 'protagonists') and I will not be making him out to be good. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**We fear rejection, prize attention, crave affection**  
**Dream, dream, dream of perfection**  
**We fear rejection, prize attention, crave affection**  
**Just another pop confession**  
**Salt and swear I am up to no good**  
**I'd get out now, If I were you I would**

**Sweet and Salty- Ms Mr**

Klaus slid out of the bed that he shared with his siblings slowly, silently crouching on the floor. He craned his head around to assure himself that they were all still sleeping, only to see his little sister sitting up, her eyes opened groggily. She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Nik?" She muttered softly, much to his relief.

He straightened up, sighing irately. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this. "Yes, Bekah?"

"Where are you headed?" She questioned, her voice's volume raising slightly, causing him to wince. He watched as Kol, who lay beside her, shifted with a yawn.

"To retrieve something for Father." He lied immediately, staring at her with an expression that gave away nothing. It was believably enough. She frowned, as if hurt by something. She shook her head, the blonde mess atop her head swaying as she did.

"You are lying. Be honest, Nik." She ordered matter of factually.

And this is what he didn't want to deal with. She _always _knew when he was lying, which was a pretty spectacular feat, considering lying was one of the things he took pride in, along with stealing. She huffed when he remained silent.

"When shall you be back?" She tried again, arching a thing, golden, eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Before sunrise." He answered honestly.

She nodded, accepting this as truthful. She smiled tiredly now and he went over and ruffled her hair gently before making her lay back down. She uttered an half annoyed half amused noise before falling back asleep. He waited until he heard the soft breaths from her return before making his way out of the room. He easily got out of the hut, closing the door soundlessly before sprinting off.

After a few moments of running, he finally reached a field of sorts, full of immensely tall grasses that reached above his head. He glanced around in disdain, crossing his arms as he waited for her to try and scare him, as she had the last time they had met here. She had only succeeded in surprising him, as he had not noticed her coming towards him since it was dark, as it was now, along with a light drizzle of rain.

"You are later than last time." Sedona told him as she appeared, as if this ruined some big plan of hers. He rolled his eyes.

"You must really choose a different locality sometime, Sedona." He told her. "I despise this place."

She raised an eyebrow before asking, "And why is that?"

He considered not telling her but the words just sort of floated out, annoyingly. "The grasses remind me of my father." She seemed confused at this. "They make me feel diminutive and they whip against my face, leaving me with cuts and scars." He explained. The last part was as literal as much as it was metaphorical. She nodded slowly before plucking one of the grasses and twirling it in her fingers. She then pulled what seemed to be a rock from a pocket in the folds of her skirt as she slid the silver ring she wore on her pinky off. She suddenly struck the ring with the rock, a spark emitting from the two's friction.

"Flint?" He questioned about the rock, receiving a nod in reply from her. She repeated the action, but this time the spark lit the piece of grass, a slow flame travelling downwards. She handed the grass to him as she slipped the ring back on and pocketed the rock. He couldn't help but chuckle as he realized what she was getting at.

"To the place of condemned and wretched for Mikael!" She exclaimed theatrically, looking upwards towards the night sky before looking at him and smirking.

He gave her a look, holding back a laugh before dropping the grass as the flame began to reach the end, stepping on it so it went out. He stepped on it a bit harder than necessary. She merely smiled at him before he said, "You are incredible." His words were good natured despite the negative connotation to the usually positive word.

"I like to believe so." She responded, repeating the words he had told her upon their first meeting. "Anyways, you have already begun to bore me. So we need something to do." She thought of something. "I would like to play Catc-"

He shook his head immediately, cutting her off. "No. We are not playing the foolish game again. We did such last time. And the time before that."

After a moment of silence, which he knew she used to debate whether or not to argue with him, she said, "Fine. Then we shall play.." She paused, searching for the right title. "Foreign Matter." She proclaimed proudly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Foreign Matter? What is that?" He hated being in the unknown. He didn't know how he survived being an infant, all curious and wondering. He liked to think he knew everything, but he didn't like bragging about it. He liked others to come to that conclusion on their own.

"A new cause of merriment for us, Nik." She answered, and he found himself actually enjoying the fact that she referred to them as 'us' and that she had used his nickname.

"How do you play?" He questioned impatiently.

She turned and pointed off somewhere. "Down there, there is a lake. One must run down there and collect as many pebbles from the lake as possibly. Whomever gathers the most wins." It seemed easy enough, but she acted as if she knew something he didn't, which she probably did.

"Together on three?" She asked, looking at him. The feeling of jollity returned as she said together and he nodded, turning as well.

"One." She started.

"Two." He said a moment after.

"Three." They said in unison before running off, him starting off ahead a bit, not that this deterred her as she easily caught up. The ran side by side for a moment before she veered to the side, becoming hidden to him by the grasses. He paused momentarily before continuing to run, the lake coming into view. He smirked before suddenly tripping over something, not falling but stumbling forwards. He glanced back to see a medium sized hole, which was the offending something in question. He narrowed his eyes at it before turning and going towards the lake again.

Eventually he arrived there and when he arrived at the edge of the lake, he waded into it, before bending down and beginning to grab up some of the small rocks at the bottom. He dove down after awhile to scoop up some more. He came up every once and awhile for air, only to hear a soft chuckle behind him when he came up once. He whipped around to see Sedona standing there with a leather pouch in hand, obviously finding something amusing.

"Why.." He inhaled deeply, taking in some more air. "Are you not collecting the pebbles?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't soaking as he was.

She opened the pouch and pulled a few out, holding them out for him to see. "I never said you had to go into the lake to get them. I just said you had to get them from the lake. If that makes an sense." She had gotten hers from the shore line, where some had washed up.

He shook his head in irritation, straightening up, keeping hold of the pebbles he had before going out of the lake and over to her. He glanced into the pouch she held, dripping water everywhere, before a slow smirk came to his face. Based on the quantity of pebbles she had in it...

"I won." He announced smugly, earning a smile from her. He had expected..something else. "You are not upsetted by this?"

"Yes. I am deeply traumatized by the fact that I lost a game that's objective was to collect a bunch of silly little rocks." Her tone clearly showed she found hilarity in the thought.

He scoffed, believing her to be mocking him before she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek. He stiffened as she kissed it nimbly, no hesitation in her actions, as if this was completely normal to her. He waited until she pulled back before giving her a incredulous look. She flashed another smile before turning and beginning to run back through the field, disappearing from his view. He did not chase her.

Until he composed himself, and then he did sprint back into the tall grasses, dropping the pebbles to the ground. The rain started to pour down harder as he caught up being as she was slower due to her skirt. He had half a mind to stop her and ask her what that was back there, but decided against it, instead pulling in front of her. Always one of persistence, she took her place in the lead again soon enough before he moved in front of her again, thus beginning a tug-a-war of sorts.

**XXXXXX**

Klaus shuffled back into the hut silently, a large wool blanket draped over his shoulders. It was vastly larger than him, as he was still only a child, so it shrouded him, which was good, since he was freezing. The sun had just begun to rise when Sedona and him had reached her house and her mother gave him the blanket to take home, noting his soaked state. He didn't refuse it, actually surprising Sedona, who knew about his stubbornness first hand. He had explained to her though, that if he ended up sick, he would end up in trouble, which she had found to be ridiculous. Forgetting the distance between her home and his own, he ended up coming back late into the afternoon so it was no surprise when he was greeted by a glaring Mikael when he walked in.

"Do you enjoy stressing your mother, boy?" Mikael barked, walking over to Klaus.

Klaus paused before replying with, "Did she worry that I may come back alive? Sorry to disappoint." Another bad thing about spending time with Sedona, was that whenever he returned, he would have a sense of snarkiness that he had always had, but never came out around his parents. Well after he was with her, it surely did. There was just something about the girl...She both irritated and amazed him. Teased and cared for him. It scared him, honestly.

Mikael's eyes narrowed impossibly closer at Klaus's words before going closer to him.

**XXXXXX**

Sedona continued mumbling to herself angrily as she watched her mother dab at Klaus's busted lip with a damp cloth. She had already wrapped the burn on his leg, that Klaus explained when her mother wasn't in the room, was from when Mikael actually tried to whip the blanket she had given to Klaus at him. Now that wouldn't be so bad...if it hadn't been on fire.

"How can anyone be so cruel..to you." Sedona said, gesturing to Klaus. She added the latter, as she wasn't stupid. She knew people weren't what others liked to believe. She just couldn't fathom why one would...She shook her head, unable to finish the thought.

Klaus remained silent, wincing once or twice as Sedona's mother cleaned his wounds silently before she left the room.

They had come to the agreement that if she helped Klaus and didn't ask questions while he was there, Sedona would give her a short summary on the recent incidents.

"I can attain another quilt for your family, if you had not intended for me to keep it." He would even buy one for her, instead of just stealing one.

"May I set it aflame and throw it upon your father whilst he sleeps?" She questioned bitterly moving over and pulling him out of the chair, not that he needed help.

He only chuckled, shaking his head, though the idea did seem appealing at present...

They walked outside, Klaus preparing to begrudgingly head back home before she stopped him.

"Wait, can we play something first?" She questioned softly.

He found himself nodding, raising an eyebrow.

"Catch the Stick?" She questioned, a smirk spreading across her face before he just rolled his eyes and turned, heading back home, though he honestly didn't see it as such anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** _I was bored, so I decided to do another Sedona chapter. *shrugs* It's one of the mentioned times that they hang out before she falls ill._


	12. Soft Indigo In Contrast To Vivid Black

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

**_A/N:_**_This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is Klaus's eleventh birthday. That's all I'm giving. Klaus will be the protagonist and I will not be making him out to be good. The antagonists will range from his siblings, Mikael, Esther, etc. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**It makes my eyes bleed every time I turn around  
How will they all feel when I bring them to the ground? And I said  
****I walk for miles inside this pit of danger****  
A place where no one follows me; I walk alone  
****I'm sick of all these people talking out their heads****  
I never understood a damn thing that they said  
From words to actions never knowing what they're about  
I guess I'll have to chew them up and spit them out **

**I Walk Alone- Saliva **

**Mother Teresa-*_*Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.*_***

_"Happy Birthday, Boy." Mikael sneered before piercing his chest with the dagger he possessed, twisting it inwards._

_The linen shirt Klaus wore instantly filled with blood, the crimson liquid that flowed through his veins now seeping into the threads of the fabric. A short gasp came from him as he looked down as the red stain on his front increased quickly. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything though standing suddenly became an issue. If his father hadn't been standing there, tightly gripping his shoulder and pressing the dagger in deeper, he probably would have collapsed. His body went algid and his legs quivered, along with his lower lip, though he bit it hard to stop it. The only warmth he felt was from the blood that was still coming from him, and the blood that had produced from his lip from the intensity of the bite._

_"Father.." He whispered questioningly when Mikael abruptly pulled the dagger out, tossing it aside. He tried to think about anything that he had recently done that permitted this, coming up with nothing. He supposed he never really had to do anything though._

_"Do not refer to me as such." Mikael responded coldly before leaving the child as he slowly slid down the wall._

_Klaus placed a hand to his chest as he sank to the ground, into the blood that had begun to pool on the floor. He watched, as his vision became blurred, his father's retreating form. He attempted to stand, however, his hands were too slick with blood to do so properly. It hurt too much to move anyways. _

_He honestly didn't want to either. It wasn't about wanting to die, because surprisingly, he didn't. It was the fact that no one would help him even if he did. Rebekah would try, but..He realized though, after a moment, that he didn't really know where he was. The sound of his labored breaths was the only thing to be heard to be echoing around the..the unknown. He wasn't in the hut so..It didn't really matter though. He couldn't speak._

_Just as he started to recognize where he was, the pain in his heart increased into a searing agony. __ He realized though, that he often felt like this. Not physically, though he had more than enough painful encounters with his father. _He grabbed his chest harder, writhing before the pain began to spread through his limbs. There was a muffled noise as well- a faint whisper of his name that was soon drowned out by the rushing of his popped ears. Then he could not see anything anymore and he passed out. Or died. He no longer could differentiate the two.

* * *

"Nik!"

Klaus sat up abruptly, his hand at his chest. He was disoriented for only a second before he quickly gathered his bearings, glancing at his sister thankfully. "I am fine, Bekah. Do not fret so." There was a thin blanket of perspiration on his forehead that suggested otherwise, along with the labored breathing that had apparently tailed him from his dream.

She gave him a look that told him that she clearly didn't believe him, but otherwise didn't say anything, which was surprising to him. He didn't question her though, instead slipping out of the bed after taking note of the fact that his brothers were not present. He went into the main room of the hut, his sister trailing behind him quietly. He paused though upon seeing his older brother's, Finn and Elijah, arguing softly, Finn poking something with a stick in the fire place.

"Do not do this to him, Finn. I can tell even Mother does not wish for this. You should not either, Brother." Elijah muttered harshly. Finn only shook his head in an answering reply.

"Mother has not voiced these supposed wishes. Father has told his own, and I have taken the burden upon myself to help him." Finn responded, continuing to burn whatever it was. Elijah scoffed.

"You are being unnecessarily cruel." He told Finn. Finn seemed about to respond, before he stood up, seemingly just noticing Klaus. He narrowed his eyes on the younger.

"Prying, are we?" He accused, causing Elijah to snort angrily, leaving the room.

Klaus merely went over and peered into the flames, frowning curiously. "What is that?" He questioned, continuing to look in despite the billowing smoke licking his eyes.

"Do you not believe that if it was of importance to you, that we would inform you?" Finn questioned irately, earning a shake of the head from his brother in response. Finn rolled his eyes, letting the stick go in the fire before completely turning to face Klaus. "Well, I do not care what you do and do not believe, Niklaus."

"Then why did you question him on such things, Finn?" Rebekah replied for her brother, not liking the fact that Finn was going to be bitter to him on today of all days. Whether the fact was unbeknownst to Klaus or not, it was his birthday. It wouldn't exactly come as a surprise if he didn't know though, considering no one really talked about it. Well, actually, their father did. A lot. But none of his words on the subject were at all commendable. One time, when their father had drunken an ample amount of the spirits, he had actually told Klaus that the day that he _died_, _then_ they would celebrate. He hadn't seemed to regret it when he sobered up though, which made everyone believe that it wasn't just the wine speaking cruelly. When Father had said that, Finn found this to be highly amusing, actually going and constantly repeating these words to her brother. It had started multiple fights between them, which Klaus would then get in trouble for, though Finn would get a pat on the back or something, despite the fact that he always lost.

"I don't believe that anyone was speaking to you, Rebekah. I think that Mother requested to see you actually. Best not keep her waiting." Finn was getting tired of Rebekah always sticking up for Niklaus. It was highly annoying.

Rebekah hesitated at this information, glancing at Klaus who was still looking into the flames, before shooting a warning glare at Finn and then stiffly leaving the room. Finn smirked as he watched her leave, turning back to Klaus, who was now watching him.

"You have yet to answer my question."

Finn rolled his eyes at that. "And I think I've made it rather clear, that I am not planning to do so. Correct?" He paused suddenly before surprisingly saying, "I have changed my mind. I will tell you." He smirked coldly. "It was a birthday present that 'Lijah had gotten for you. Slightly depressing that not only will you not receive it, but you also shall not know what it was to begin with."

Klaus paused, the corners of his lips beginning to twist downwards before he wiped off the remnants of a frown from his face, shrugging. He had expected something like this, though the fact that it had happened, was rather innerly smarting. He could always just ask Elijah what it was.

"Father has something planned for you also. You should enjoy it." Finn told him.

Klaus stiffened at this information, remembering his torment filled dream. He didn't bother asking what exactly their Father had planned, knowing he would only get the same response that he had received for the latter question.

**~~Time-Skip~~**

"Nik?" Rebekah said as her brother frantically grabbed his cup of watered down wine, throwing it back. "What is wrong?" This time, she asked Finn, as he obviously found something amusing.

She looked back at Klaus, taking note of how his pupils had dilated vastly. Finn actually began chuckling when Klaus abruptly left his seat, knocking it back.

"You know the cake we just ate. And how you and Mother made it with blueberries." Finn began.

Esther focused her attention on her favorite now, along with the other siblings, including Klaus who was standing there and watching, though his balance didn't seem to good. Mikael wasn't even present. He had left earlier, claiming that hunting was more important than "celebrating a insubordinate child's birth".

"Well I _may_ have given you a container of Belladonna berries for Niklaus, instead of blueberries." Finn went on, shooting a quick smirk at Klaus before glancing apologetically at their mother, as if he was actually sorry, though Klaus knew he did what he did intentionally. The "may" he placed in his statement was obviously only there for his own benefit.

It was practically impossible to be unable to differentiate the two berries. While the original berries were a soft indigo, Belladonna berries were a shiny black. Practically everyone knew this as well, due to the toxicity of the latter.

One may ask: How did the other's not become affected by the berries as well? The answer to that would be that the others had a different cake entirely. The main cake would be made, and then the second was made after that. The second was only a slice though, that the person being celebrated in question would have.

"Finn," Elijah suddenly spoke. "How could you possibly mistake Belladonna for-"

He was cut off, much to Finn's relief, when their mother abruptly stood, briskly walking over to Klaus. She seemed distressed all of a sudden, evidenced by the fact that she started glancing out one of the small windows in the hut repeatedly. "Niklaus, you must leave."

He didn't seem to hear her, continuing to faintly sway where he stood, blinking dazedly. Rebekah slipped out of her seat now, going over to him and looking him over worriedly. He didn't seem to acknowledge her at all, even when she leaned up and placed a hand to his forehead. He was _looking_ at her, but he didn't seem to actually be _seeing_ her.

"Go, Niklaus," His mother ordered, pushing him out of the house. "Now." She glanced at Rebekah and Kol before grabbing their wrists and pushing them out as well. "You two shall go with him." She moved away from the door, looking out a window before turning back to them.

"Keep Niklaus safe." She told Rebekah and Kol, though her tone alluded to her actually meaning 'Keep Niklaus busy.'

They looked at her questioningly before slowly nodding as she closed the door after waving them off. They turned, going after their older brother who was still stumbling around, falling quite often. He stood up every time though, continuing to move along.

Of course, they both knew that he wasn't falling because he was that clumsy. Clumsiness couldn't touch Klaus. He was falling because poisonous berries could..

"See. Now you know how I feel when I say Bekah's cooking taste's like literal dirt." Kol said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He was being kind of honest as well. Rebekah shot a look at Kol as she went to Klaus, taking his arm and beginning to steer him towards the caves.

The caves were discovered by Father Murdoch, to which he claimed that God had spoken to him and told him where they were. The other villagers were quick to praise him for "saving them from the beasts". It had all been quite moronic to Klaus, and Rebekah was quickly influenced to believe the same as him as he voiced these thoughts. It had always been clear that Rebekah preferred Klaus over her other brother's. Though Klaus would never admit this to anyone but her, and even that was a stretch, it was rather obvious that he favored her over the other's as well.

On the issue of caves though, there was two that connected to each other, which the villagers stayed in every full moon. Now Klaus, who was out of the house more often then not(sometimes willingly, sometimes forced), had found another cave that was away from the primary caves and more secluded. No one else had yet to find it, or at least he believed so. He'd only shown Sedona and Rebekah the cave.

"If he disgorge's, I'm not sticking around, despite Mother's wishes." Kol declared before following them after a moment.

Rebekah shot a look back at him again, continuing to aid Klaus in walking, though after awhile he seemed to attempt to move away from her. She rolled her eyes. "You are not well, Nik. It shan't do you any good to be stubborn and lordly now." He actually stopped struggling as instructed, his head hanging downwards as if he hadn't enough strength to hold it up as he shuffled alongside her.

"Apparently an ill Nik is less difficult than one in good standings." Kol said from behind them.

Rebekah turned her head around to look at him, about to respond to that before Klaus suddenly stopped moving entirely, falling forwards. Rebekah turned back to him then, wincing when there was a blatant gash on his forehead. She was slightly relived though, that he had gotten it by hitting rock. Meaning they had reached the caves.

"Well then. This birthday has got to be the best one yet. Sure beats _mine._" Kol actually sounded envious which made his sister look at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about?!" She asked as she shifted Klaus so that he was propped against the one of the cave walls. There had been nothing wrong with Kol's birthday. He'd received presents and they had all joyously celebrated as they had on the other's, excluding Klaus's.

"Do you realize how completely drudging it was? I wasn't even permitted to leave the house, as the lot of you all wanted to spend time with me. It's as if Mother thought I enjoyed my family's company." He was merely joking about the last part, though he _had_ been rather bored on his birthday. That one in particular had probably been the one day that his family had annoyed him more than he did them. He was pretty sure it was intentional.

Rebekah rolled her eyes again, kneeling beside Klaus. She looked back at Kol after a moment. "I need you to go get some water." She told him, a rather commanding tone seeping into her words.

"That's a female's job." Kol responded immediately afterwards. While he supposed the fact was true, he was only saying it to annoy her.

"Which is why you should go do it, Kol." Klaus suddenly said hoarsely, though he sounded irritated as well. Kol was momentarily confused before he then looked offended, realizing what Klaus had been getting at.

Klaus began to dry heave with nausea after a moment though, starting to convulse. It actually startled Kol enough to where he left the cave to get the water. Watching him leave, Rebekah took note of the fact that it seemed to grow darker outside, signalling the fact that night was approaching. That wasn't exactly a good thing considering when night fell, the temperature dropped along with it.

"I think we should poison Kol on his next birthday. He clearly wishes so." Klaus told his sister after eerily stilling. She looked at him and frowned. He picked up on what she was asking him with her expression and rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding you, Bekah." He told her, since when he had said the previous statement there was no amusement in his tone due to the fact that he was sick. "For the most past." He added, shooting her a teasing smile that looked more like a grimace. She shook her head, a faint smile flickering across her features before she shot him an attempted scolding look.

"You should be resting, or something close to that haste."

He chuckled..or coughed. Neither could honestly tell the difference. "I am exceptional, Sister. Do not worry so." It sounded like a lie, even to him. She expected nothing less though.

"If you truly believe so..." She began slowly.

"I do." He responded quickly.

"Then you are definitely ill." She finished bemusedly.

He scowled, shifting upwards a little more before attempting to shift away from her. She frowned in confusion and he explained his actions with, "You are smothering me, Bekah."

"Besides,"She started, ignoring him, "I can always tell when you are lying. Even when you don't."

"Unfortunately." He said in response just as Kol came in, water sloshing out of a bucket he had in hand. Rebekah arched a delicate, golden, eyebrow.

"Where did you get that, Kol?" She asked skeptically.

"Father Murdoch." He uncharacteristically answered solemnly. Klaus's face wrinkled in distaste at that and he opened his mouth to say something to his brother's answer, but Kol cut him off with, "Before you say you'd rather drink a bucket of Elijah's horse's waste, let me tell you that I kid. I retrie-"

Klaus narrowed his eyes on his brother angrily before replying with, "I wasn't going to say that, Kol."

Kol just gave him a look before going on with, "I retrieved it from the hut. Outside though. Mother was speaking, or shall I say quibbling with a man. Seems familiar." He shrugged, walking over to Rebekah and placing the bucket in front of her. "Finn refused to let me enter though." He added in response to Rebekah and Klaus's quizzical gazes. He had no answer for them. Klaus nodded before slumping back against the cave walls, the coolness of the rock bringing the heat of his body down. He didn't reach for the bucket and merely closed his eyes, going inert again. Despite the fact that he was still and silent, Kol and Rebekah both knew that their older brother was awake. He was too paranoid to do otherwise. Another reason was because he was protective of the younger two, though he'd never admit to this. They seemed to already know this though, evidenced by the fact that Rebekah lay down in a curve of the cold cave floor, nestling there.

"No." Klaus said, breaking the comfortable silence, his eyes remaining closed. "Go home. Both of you." His tone was commanding, but not bratty like Rebekah's had been earlier. He opened his eyes then, looking at them both.

"Oh no." Kol said with a petulant stubbornness. "I am not going to be excluded from this oh so exhilarant birthday, Nik. I'm staying." He seemed to be completely serious, which creeped Rebekah out immensely. She didn't know how he found being near death fun. Then again, it was Kol, who was rather unreasonable, so... "It should not even matter. You are nearly well anyways."

Rebekah snorted at Kol's words. She wouldn't have termed it as "nearly" well. Klaus was still pale, and his eye's were still glazed, along with his pupils being dilated. He did however, seem to be doing better.

"By whose definition of exhilarant are we going by, Kol?" Klaus questioned irately, to which his brother ignored.

"I shall be staying as well." Rebekah piped up as she lifted her head up, though she didn't give her reasons. Everyone already knew them.

In any other situation , Klaus would have made them leave but he didn't really have the will—nor did he the energy—to do so anymore. Instead he gave a resigned sigh, closing his eyes again. The two younger ones took this as a "okay" and Rebekah resumed her previous position, closing her eyes. Kol went over to the opposite wall of the cave that Klaus was on, farther back, before taking the same position as Klaus, though instead of just sitting there with his eyes closed, he actually went to sleep. Rebekah did the same. Klaus still did not sleep though, continuing what he had been doing earlier.

When morning came and the two younger siblings woke, they took note of the fact that Klaus was not where he originally was. They frowned, slowly standing. Rebekah's frown faded though when she noticed that he was standing at the entrance of the cave. His pupils were still dilated but other than that, he appeared to be well again.

"Jesus, Nik. Someone apparently recovers from poison well," Kol said. "Though I suppose we've all received exoneration from such things, due to Bekah's cooking."

Klaus snorted at that as Rebekah glared at both of them. She crossed her arms. "Then maybe you should try to convince Father to let me do some of the more exciting things, since I'm hell at all of thy custom acts."

Kol shook his head. "I wouldn't do that." He went over to her, balling his hand in a fist and jabbing her shoulder lightly. "Just to annoy you." She rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze to Klaus, wincing upon doing so. He just stood there and stared at them now, causing her to regret her words. He couldn't convince Father to do _anything_. They already knew that she was merely joking about the request (in a sense anyways) but she knew it brought up the fact that their Father wouldn't do anything for Klaus. There was no hurt in his expression though, not that she honestly expected there to be any. He was one of the best she knew at hiding emotions. It was sometimes scary when even _she_ couldn't tell because if anyone would be able to, it would be her.

Ignoring the apologetic frown she shot him, Klaus said, "We need to head back." Not saying anything else, he turned and began walking away from them and the caves.

And then, with no sarcasm to his tone— after following Klaus out of the cave, Rebekah behind him— Kol called out to him, "Most splendid birthday in existence."

To him, his words were genuine.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'll admit that this was slightly rushed at the end but I got writer's block and just wanted to get it over with. I also had to decide whether I wanted to combine the next chapter with this. The next chapter will be the last kid-Klaus chapter for a long while. Losing my touch with him so..._

_Anyways, another reason I took so long to post this, was because I started The Walking Dead comics and TV series. They're both really good so far._


	13. You Will Plead Spare Me

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

**_A/N:_**_This story consists of many Klaus centered one-shots. Before you read further, be warned that this story will contain major death, some major characters and some not, as well..It's Klaus we're talking about here. The one-shots will range from his time in the Middle Ages to the present. There will be mild Klaroline in some chapters, as I want to keep Klaus in character and sadly, that means he must fancy Caroline. The below chapter is just a random child Klaus one. He's still 11. This will be the last one with him as a kid for the time being. Klaus will be the protagonist and I will not be making him out to be good. The antagonists will range from his siblings, Mikael, Esther, etc. I am simply giving simple twists to why he may be so sadistic with flashbacks like to his time with his stepfather. And now without further ado, I release you to my take on Klaus's beautifully twisted mind..._

* * *

**I can't control myself because I don't know how,**  
**And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**  
**So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!**  
**Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.**  
**So give them blood, blood, blood.**  
**Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!**

**Blood-My Chemical Romance**

It had been at least two weeks since his ill-boded birthday, and eleven year old Klaus's diminutive and lean body slid perfectly through the window and into the hut of which it belonged. Rebekah stood outside the window of the hut, glancing around surreptitiously.

"Relax, Bekah," Klaus began once inside, the soft English lilt of his voice drawling out the beginning word. "All shall be well. I am just going to retrieve a few things."

A sound came from her lips— that were now pressed into a pout— that sounded like a petulant "humph". He seemed to not hear her, or was ignoring her, the latter of which seemed more likely. He began collecting amulets, knives, and a multitude of other objects, placing them into the sack he had on hand.

The hut of course, was not their own. Practically the whole of the village, including their parents and other siblings, had left early in the morning to see some drama of sorts. Since he was on punishment— which he was more often then not— he hadn't been allowed to go, thus causing Rebekah to refuse as well. She believed that the reason he was on punishment was incredibly _stupid_. Their father had taken Klaus out for 'bonding' which was suspicious all on it's own. While her brother was practically the embodiment of paranoia, he'd been too blinded by elation to take note of this. He had however noticed that while his father had told him that they would be going hunting, they were heading towards the creek. He just assumed that they would be hunting there.

When they had gotten close enough to the river, Mikael had grabbed his neck and shoved him face first into the creek, not allowing him to come up even as he thrashed relentlessly. After who knows long, Mikael had released Klaus and allowed him to come up for air since he was still conscious. Mikael had 'explained' by saying that Klaus was weak and needed to learn how to think quickly. Klaus didn't really understand what thinking quickly had to do with a child being able to overpower a grown man and made the mistake of voicing these thoughts, thus the cause of his position at present.

"Ow! Nik!" Rebekah hissed when the sack Klaus had filled up was flung out of the window. It landed on her foot. Hoisting himself up and out of the window, he landed on his feet beside her gracefully, picking the sack up with one swift movement.

"Yes, Bekah?" He questioned, his expression showing that he was clearly going with the innocent act.

She narrowed her eyes at him before expectantly holding a hand out to him. "Well?"

He frowned, though she knew he was faking the confusion. "Yes?"

"You gave me your word that I would get something. And I desire it forthwith, Nik!"

He rolled his eyes before pulling out a Blue Lace Agate ring that he placed on her palm. "You are certainly a holy terror, Sister."

"And you are a thief. I do not even see why you need all of this stuff." She immediately knew she had said the wrong thing when the devilishly mischievous smile of his faded from his face.

"You think this about needing things, Bekah?" he questioned, and edge of bitterness to his words now.

She was silent for a moment, sensing that the question was rhetorical. She knew he would go on whether she responded or not. If she happened to respond though, it may change his level of anger. She couldn't help it though. She'd never been able to hold her tongue. Even Kol knew to shut his mouth around Klaus when he was pissed, but she didn't. It was probably because he was rarely pissed _at_ her. She eventually said, "Well..You do do this quite often."

"That wasn't an answer," he sneered in reply and she knew she'd lost the doting brother for the time being. In his place stood the one who was damaged beyond repair. Anger fueled practically everything about him. His words, his actions, his thoughts, feelings, etc. The one who'd given her the ring wouldn't come back unless he wanted to. That would take awhile.

"It is not about _need_, Rebekah!" he snapped coldly, his sparkling blue eyes igniting with a rage that an eleven year old should not contain. "It is about _want_. I _want_ these things." He held up the bag and shook it around, emphasizing the word want. He snorted before going on with, "I get what I want by taking. There is no other way for me." He seemed to soften. "You know that."

"Yes bu-"

"Then you understand why I steal." He raised an eyebrow before adding, "Besides the fact that it's amusing."

She held back a sigh of relief at his little joke. Maybe it wouldn't take as long as she'd expected to get the kinder side of her brother back. The one who affectionately referred to her as Bekah, and she did in turn to him as Nik. "Okay, Nik. I was just..curious. I will not question your reasons for this particular act anymore. I give you my word." She paused before adding, "I love you, Brother."

He nodded, as if she hadn't even said the last part of her statement. "You would best do so." He glanced at her fisted hand that the ring was now curled in. "Or you shan't get anymore gifts from me." It wasn't that he didn't love her as well, because he did. He just wasn't used to saying it, as he didn't have it said to him all that often.

She smiled. She hadn't expected him to return her words and that was okay. She froze after a moment though, her gaze trailing off behind him. "Niklaus.." she whispered, causing him to turn around. "I don't suppose you still think that thievery is still amusing at the moment," she questioned as his gaze went to Father Murdoch, who was moving towards them swiftly and determinedly.

Klaus groaned. "Oh, hell."

Father Murdoch gained to them briskly, coming to a halt in front of them. They hadn't even tried to run, which they could have easily. He had already seen their face's.

"Niklaus. Your parent's have already informed me that you've been excluded from the celebration. I'd decided to withhold from going as you apparently have as well, dear Rebekah," Father Murdoch addressed them. He glanced at the bag in Klaus's hand, though Klaus knew he had already seen it. "It seems as if you have done your family wrong again, Niklaus. I believe it would be best if we had a talk posthaste..."

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look.

**XXXXXX**

"Now, you must know that your mother will be vastly disappointed in you when she finds out of your latest indiscretion?" Father Murdoch shook his head as if disappointed himself. "You must? And you must know I regret it coming to this."

By this, he meant near torture. The heretic's fork.

The heretic's fork was a device loosely consisting of a length of metal with two opposed bi-pronged "forks" as well as an attached strap of leather. It was placed between the sternum and throat just under the chin and secured with a leather strap around the neck, while the victim was hung from the ceiling or otherwise suspended in a way so that they could not lie down. A person wearing it couldn't fall asleep. The moment their head dropped with fatigue, the prongs pierced their throat or chest, causing great pain. This very simple instrument created long periods of sleep deprivation. The fork was engraved with the Latin word _abiuro, _meaning "I recant". It was supposed to make the victims subject to give up their own opinions and beliefs due to lack of sleep. Klaus hadn't been here all that long. Only a few hours at most.

Of course, Klaus himself wasn't suspended from a ceiling or anything. He was however tied to a chair, his arms pinned to his sides and his wrists bound together. The heretic's fork was currently strapped to him, making him keep his head tilted upwards, for if he let it fall, immense pain would come to him. It wasn't meant to cause serious physical damage, but it was just as horrid as one that would. He could feel the prongs scraping against his pale flesh with each breath, causing the skin to only go red with rawness as they hadn't drawn blood yet. He was unable to twist his head away from where Father Murdoch sat so he glared at him.

"I have noticed that your influence has reached your sister. Do you think that it is wise for you to allow her to do such things as you yourself do? Would you like her to be in this position?"

Klaus nearly scoffed. He knew that if Rebekah were to ever do worse than him, she would still not be in this position. No one would. She had gotten to return home, with the ring, while he had gotten the objects confiscated. He would eventually have to return them. There was a certain reason he stole from that particular house though. A certain girl he had been getting revenge on for the last few days. She'd gotten him into trouble for far too long.

Father Murdoch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you refuse to act as other children do?"

"Why do you and my parent's refuse to treat me as other children?" he snapped back, causing the forks to lightly dig into his soft flesh. He winced.

"Dear God."

"No, Father Murdoch. It is just the two of us present. I'm hardly a god," Klaus snorted, letting the forks cut him more.

"Another reason you are in this ill position. You disrespect thy Master," Father Murdoch scolded, his forehead wrinkling in disgust.

"There is no God," Klaus muttered and before Murdoch could interrupt defensively- he added, "And if he does, he doesn't care about the lot of us. So it doesn't really matter." A tear suddenly slipped past his gold lashes and Father Murdoch took note of this.

"Oh, son. I know you don't believe this. You are grief-stricken by just uttering the false words. It is okay though. Someday you'll be absolved of your sins. Cry all you need to. There is no need to be ashamed."

"That's not the cause of the tear," Klaus told him with a sigh, that came out more as a rather demented laugh. "I'm not 'struck with grief' by lack of faith in your 'righteous God'. I'm mourning you."

Father Murdoch frowned in confusion before pausing when Klaus looked at him, a sickeningly sweet smile lacing his cherubic features.

Klaus continued with, "I hold onto the image's of all the things I'm soon going to do to cause you immense pain and it nearly scared even me." He shrugged, wincing when the twine that bound him to the chair rubbed against his skin bitingly. "It sadden's me that despite your allegiance and devotion to him, your 'God' will allow me to end your life. Painfully." Father Murdoch yelled something in response to this, but Klaus couldn't hear him, as he had begun to hum tunelessly, rather loudly. He'd also cut Father Murdoch's existence out of his life for the moment. He wasn't able to ignore however, Father Murdoch going behind him and slamming his head downwards, causing the heretic's fork to pierce him, drawing an ample amount of blood.

Resisting the urge to scream, Klaus continued to hum tirelessly, to no tune in particular. His head was bowed downwards, leaving the forks to continue to be lodged in his skin, searing pain spreading through his chest. After a moment though, he jolted his head backwards so that he stared at the ceiling before smiling again, his teeth faintly gritted, the forks now in there original position,

"Boy, you are a demon with an angel's face. If you don't veer from this path that you are walking down— the path you've practically created— you will end up executed before you fifteenth birthday!"

"Splendid," Klaus responded, blood surrounding his sternum. "This path you speak of? It sounds absolutely wonderful."

Father Murdoch shook his head, as if sad, though Klaus knew he was just annoyed.

"You wil-"

Father Murdoch raised an eyebrow before saying, "What? What are you starting on now?"

"When I torture you. You will plead for me to spare you." Klaus smiled again, causing Father Murdoch to become vastly disturbed due to the mere sincerity to his smile.

"And I, will whisper _no_." Klaus didn't bother adding the part where he would then proceed to gouge his eyes from there sockets.

Father Murdoch had nothing to say in reply to this. What did you say to a child who had just told you that he planned to torture you before death? Nothing.

The only sound throughout the hut was the faint sound of Klaus, who had begun to hum tunelessly again, ignoring his wound completely. The only evidence of it even happening was the blood smeared on his chin.

As Murdoch watched him silently with a frown, he knew that this boy was truly a demon with an angel's face.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey. Like stated in the last chapter, this will be the last chapter with Klaus as a child because I feel I'm losing my touch at writing him. Next chapter will contain Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah during the Victorian Era. It has a certain Empress Elisabeth of Austria so I had to do a lot of research. :P It will have the death of one of Rebekah's suitor's, and I think it's pretty clear who exactly the killer is._

_The 15th chapter will most likely be about "Klaus's favorite trick" as spoken by Elijah. I can just imagine Klaus having loads of fun with that. Either that or it will be another Hunter's Curse chapter._

_BY THE WAY, I added pictures of who I've picked for a young Kol and Rebekah for the last chapter on my profile._


	14. RP AN

_**Be forewarned, this is merely an author's note. Not a chapter. My apologies go out to all reader's.**_

* * *

So you're probably all wondering why I've decided to annoy you with this author's note at this hour (2:30 AM Eastern as I write this) but I just had to make it.

Before I proceed, please put down all the pitchforks and heretic's forks. Thanks.

Now, whilst writing each chapter *that you can see easily by pressing the **Prev** button* I always have the understandable thoughts of 'Am I writing him/her too OOC?' 'Would this ever actually happen?' 'Is this stupid or believable?'...

I'm sure any fellow writer has these thoughts as well. *Unless they are cocky bitches of course*

After voicing these thought's to someone who has read the story, they've suggested that I come up with a way to have your take on the character's. So in reply I said "Roleplay!" *Because I mean honestly, who has an actual life to turn down a TVD roleplay?*

But eagerly, the insecurities came and I realized this may be my shittiest idea of all, causing me to throw this idea in the garbage. Until boredom hit me and I dove into this mental, rotting, garbage to dig out this tossed out idea. *Along with a few..other things*

But these insecurities still remained and I wished to be rid of them. So now I ask, would you, if given the time, use this roleplay?

I am not asking you to sign up. *I mean damn, it's not even made yet* But I am asking if you think someone _would_.

The plot of the RP is simple in theory. It's centered on the Mikaelson's as humans. It begins with them AROUND the age of 11 and onward. It of course, will not STAY with them as children as they of course must grow up. They'll become teen's, adults, and of course supernaturals. Everything else is up to you.

The twist is that you can pretty much change whatever. *not literally speaking you people who wish to make a million more Mikaelson babies with pretty hair and false charm* You can have them become vampires whenever, you can choose to not have Esther place the curse on Klaus, and you can actually choose to just have Klaus live with his paternal family, etc,etc,etc.

Now, another thing is, is that you don't need to really know anything about "Judas" to join. It's not based on this story. I'm just curious to see how you think particular characters would act like at certain ages with certain people. It is also not just circling Klaus like this story does. I'm curious to see how you think Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Finn's life would go if put into your hand's. I know we all have different opinions. I once read some stories that portrayed Mikael as harsh but concerned over Klaus as a child, in contrast to the major asshole I make him.

If you think that this roleplay is a good idea or that you would like to join, could you please put that in your response? If you hate the idea, tell me that as well. Also, if you have an questions put those in also.

So anyway, that pretty much sums that shit up. You can now go ahead and pick your pitch,heretic's, and dinner forks up now before proceeding to stab me with them before getting your hopes up for a chapter. I AM making them though. Just to prove that I'm not lying *and withhold the attacks* I'll give you a sneak peek to next chapter, Kay?

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_**Pushing the tip of the knife into a vein on his wrist, he watched as blood slowly began to seep from his flesh. He imagined the crimson liquid being eager to leave his body. Eager to leave him with his hallucinations. Eager to leave him with his parents, who taunted him constantly.**_

_**He began stabbing at his wrist viciously, in a futile attempt to "bring pain" to his blood. Each time the cold metal slipped into his flesh he let out a pained but relieved sigh, enjoying that the measly pain was already ridding him of the previous thoughts. He continued doing this until his face was speckled with blood and it seemed for a moment that his hand would actually fall off. He didn't care though. He actually hoped it would. Slowly, he touched his wrist, his finger's dwelling into the bloody gap of veins. He began taking out actual bones from his wrist, starting with the lunate before moving on to the pisiform. He tossed the bones off before opening his eyes that had closed during the erratic stabbing. He froze. Looking down, he took note of the fact that he already knew. His wrist had already begun to heal and it invoked a deep rage in the pit of him. Immortality. While it once pleased him, it now only brought him horror and pain. He wished death and none could bring it to him. **_


End file.
